A Dragon Knights Sleeping Beauty
by seirios aster
Summary: As the title implies, this is a Dragon Knights version of Sleeping Beauty. It's a little... different. DISCONTINUED.
1. This is the best of all possible worlds

MSSKZ: Heh heh heh... Uh.... This is my first Dragon Knights fanfic. ^_^;;; I'll probably have some trouble keeping it Dragon Knights only, but I'll survive. As the title implies, this is a Dragon Knights version of Sleeping Beauty. I've decided to write this because I saw the school play, which is a kabuki version of Sleeping Beauty, and the fact that Dragon Knights 10 STILL hasn't come out.  
  
Neo: *ecstatic* YES!!! I'M NOT IN THIS!!!!  
  
MSSKZ: *whacks Neo* No dur! It's purely Dragon Knights this time!!!  
  
Serena: *starts to sing the Hallelujah Chorus*  
  
MSSKZ: _ ...... ^_^;;; Please ignore them.... I did a Matrix spoof awhile ago, and I don't think that they've recovered.... Anyways, domo arigato for reading!!! *whacks Serena to shut her up* I hope you enjoy my story!! ^_^ OH! And I own nothing!! Except maybe Reu, Seu, and Keu.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A long time ago, in a--- Oops.... Wrong story.... ^_^;;; I'll start over...  
Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a king and a queen. They wanted a child more than anything, and one day they got their wish. Now, unlike almost all other versions of Sleeping Beauty, the kid's not going to be a girl. It was a prince this time. Everyone was well, happy for the king and queen. (I need to stop being vague. Ok. I'll cut to the chase, since this is going way too slow. The king's Lykouleon, the queen's Raseleane, and the story's set in Dusis. K? Good. I'm never good with intros....) And so our story begins at the naming ceremony thingy. Diplomats from other kingdoms came bearing gifts to the prince. There, however, was one group in particular that was especially weird.  
  
Reu, stop it!! Seu yelled at his friend, who was intentionally being a pain in the ass to Alfeegi to see how pissed off he'd get. She had already broken the world record.  
  
Make me!! She retorted.  
  
Keu then hit Reu and knocked her out. I'm deeply sorry. She can be suck a pain sometimes. ^_^;;;  
  
It's nothing, really. I should actually thank you for distracting Alfeegi, Kai-stern said.  
  
Thank you for stopping her. And you! You spent too much on your mission again!!! I bet you had a tour of all of the taverns in Cezarre! Alfeegi said. -_-XX  
  
Uh... We'll be going now.... Seu said. He and Keu then walked off, half-carrying, half dragging Reu.  
  
When it was time for Reu, Seu, and Kris to present their gifts, Reu tripped on the way there, in frount of the entire court. Everyone burst out in laughter, except Keu and Seu, who were embarrassed beyond belief. Eventually, they got to Lykouleon and Raseleane.  
  
HI!!! ^_^, said Reu.  
  
Hello, we are from the kingdom of--- ..... A kingdom that's far, far away, Seu said.  
  
Welcome, thank you for coming today, Raseleane said.  
  
You are very much welcome, your Majesty, Keu said, and then bowed.  
  
Anyways!! My gift for the prince is.... Reu said, then paused to think about it. Keu then elbowed her, and Reu remembered. My gift is the Sword of Light. I can't actually give it to you, unfortunately...  
  
Lykouleon asked, confused.  
  
Because, the thing about the Sword of Light is that, where we are from, we make pledges on the Sword of Light, so saying that her gift is the Sword of Light, she's saying that if in need, we will do anything to protect the prince, Seu said.  
  
Exactly!! ^_^, Reu said.  
  
My gift to the prince is a magic talisman that wards off evil spirits, Seu said, knowing that he sounded very cliched. I'm sorry that this is a little cliched... ^_^;;;  
  
And my--- Keu was cut off by the appearance of a certain demon.  
  
Why, Lykouleon, my invitation seemed to have been misplaced, Nadil said.  
  
You weren't invited, Lykouleon growled.  
  
I wasn't? Well, that wasn't very nice of you was it?  
  
We're sworn enemies, and I've actually decapitated you before, so why would I invite you to my son's naming party ceremony thingy?  
  
Wonderful choice of words.  
  
It's better than what Reu was going to say, Seu said.  
  
Keu nodded in agreement.  
  
Back to our argument, Lykouleon said.  
  
Oh, right... Well, anyways, to show that I bear no ill will, I too shall--- um... line? Nadil said.  
  
Give a gift to the kid?  
  
Right. HA! You helped me there!!!!  
  
Shut up. That just proved how stupid you actually are.  
  
I hate you. I really, truly hate you.  
  
And you discovered this when??  
  
_........ My gift will be that on his 16th birthday, me or one of my minions will kill him somehow. I've yet to figure out how, but when I do, I'll tell you so you can try to foil my plans.  
  
I'd wish Lord Nadil would stop having a Kharl moment, Shydeman whispered to Shyrendora.  
  
Hahaha!! Sure, and Nadil, whatever you do, don't talk to Kharl the Alchemist. It's really a bad, bad idea, Reu said, out of the blue. All then started to stare at her again, and Keu and Seu knocked her out.  
  
She's a little different, isn't she? Lykouleon said.  
  
...Yeah.. Sort of. We're actually the weird ones in our kingdom, because we aren't deranged, Seu said.  
  
Hey, Lykouleon, I figured it out! Your brat will be killed by a curse that I have yet to devise, and--- Nadil was cut off.  
  
Why not just do the cliché and get it over with? the newly conscious Reu asked.  
  
Because guys don't work with spinning wheels?  
  
Ah. Right.  
  
Going back to my point, the kid will be affected by the curse, and I'll personally kill him, somehow, and if I don't then... O.K. I won't fail.... Oh! I got it! Before the sun sets on his 16th birthday, he'll die of an illness that I need to get Kharl to make. Yeah, that's it, Nadil said and then started to laugh maniacally.  
  
Lord Nadil, it's time to go. You're about to be killed by practically everyone now, Shyrendora said.  
  
  
  
They, they being Nadil and Shyrendora, and Shydeman, then left in a poof of purple smoke. Well, at least Shyrendora and Shydeman did. Nadil was still there, looking a little singed.  
  
I'll show myself out. he said, and then walked away.  
  
....I can't bring myself to feel all that concerned by Nadil, Keu said. He's a little too goofy.  
  
Yeah, he was acting too much like Kharl, Reu said. In fact I thought I heard Shydeman saying that Nadil was having a Kharl moment' instead of a blond moment'.  
  
Lykouleon and Raseleane were just sort of standing there, in shock. Reu, on the other hand was fantasizing about throttling another one of her friends, Neu, for using all her CDs for target practice.  
  
Then, Keu said, But, I still have to give my gift, and even though I can sort of undo the curse, I'm not allowed, thanks to Fate. So, therefore, I'll give you some infornmation. One of the ways to keep the future from happening is to find all the Dragon Knights. In five years, you'll happen to meet the Dragon Knight of Fire. In ten years, the Dragon Knight of Water. In fifteen years, the Dragon Knight of Earth, and the Red Dragon Officer. The duty of all of the Dragon Officers and such is to find the Dragon Knight of Wind. In the preordained world, Nadil is the true Dragon Knight of Wind, but I'll try to get permission from Fate to change the future. She'll most likely say yes. Until then, it might be a good idea to hide the prince somewhere.  
  
That sounds like a wise idea, Tetheus said.  
  
Yeah, it does, Lykouleon said, still in shock.  
  
And so, Keu did get permission from Fate to change the past/future, and the only thing that Fate wanted in return was that the people that were to look after the prince were Seu, Reu, and Keu. (In addition to doing the dishes for Fate and Co. when they got back to the kingdom that they were from for a few months, and believe me, that's one hell of a lot of dishes)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
How dost thou likest this story so far? Yes, I'm evil leaving this so early in the chapter. I know that I can usually belt out a ten page story in no time flat, but this is sort of hard, since I usually do fanfics in script format (and it's 12:36). Can you guess who the prince is? I'll tell you one thing: I didn't make up any characters for the role. Anyways, until next time!! ^_^  
  
~MSSKZ


	2. Oh, the eccentricities

Heh heh heh. Second chapter. I wish someone would review.... oh well. I hope you like the second chapter. Oh, and I own nothing, but Reu, Seu and Keu. I wish I didn't own Reu, though. She's a little different... Sort of like someone else... Anyways, here's the second chappy!! ^_^  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Fifteen years later, Keu, Seu and Reu had ended up setting up a restaurant for whatever reason. Mostly because Reu needs civilization to not go even more insane, and therefore drive Reu and Seu insane. On the plus side, it was good cover.  
  
Why did I have to take this job?? WHY????? Seu thought, as Reu acted like a complete idiot for the n~th time.  
  
It's not all that bad, except for S--- er, nevermind, Keu said, after subconsciously reading Seu's thoughts.  
  
Do tell, Reu said.  
  
I was about to say your name.  
  
But Reu starts with R'..... I think...  
  
Reu Sekene is your full name.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Are you guys ever going to stop arguing?, a fourth party said. He was about 15-ish, with purple hair, with a bit of blue, and loved to kill demons, when they let him. In other words, Rath, the psychopathic, pyromaniac demon killer that everyone knows and loves.  
  
When Reu gets a mitt and catches a clue, Keu said.  
  
Huh? Do you mean a baseball glove? Reu asked.  
  
Rath said, as the village eccentrics walked in. _They seem to be talking about politics today_, he thought.  
  
One had blonde/purple hair, and everyone called her Nakushita [1]. Another had black hair, and everyone called him Fuyu [2]. Everyone called the last Kurai [3], and he was quite tall and had blond hair.  
  
...it was invading a sovereign nation without the permission of the U.N. and without any hard evidence!! Kurai said.  
  
So? What's your point, I don't like Bush as much as the next democrat, but the war did free all of the oppressed people in Iraq, Nakushita replied, as they sat down at a table.  
  
Could we talk about something other than international politics? Fuyu asked, a tad bored of their talk, since they had been in heated debate about the topic for a few months now.  
  
What else would you have us talk about? Kurai snapped.  
  
Keu walked over to the table before Kurai, Nakushita, and Fuyu started a fight, and asked, Would you like to order, or would you rather continue bickering about a different reality?  
  
Continue bickering about politics in a different reality, all three said.  
  
Wait, nevermind. I'd like a coke and an order of ramen, Kurai said.  
  
Fresca. Pizza, Fuyu said.  
  
Green tea and everything on the menu please, Nakushita said.  
  
O.K. Your usual, Keu said as he walked away. He then thought, _I just know that they do that on purpose just to give me even MORE work... I'm not going to do their dishes when the 16 years are up. Well, at least there're only a few weeks left. Then I can yell at them properly. _He smiled at that thought.  
  
He then arrived in the kitchen. Seu, it's their usual order.  
  
Wonderful. Can't they ever order anything that doesn't include stuff from Earth? Seu asked.  
  
Apparently not..... How could this happen? Reu said, aggravated.  
  
Simple. Fate changed her mind about the stuff we had to do to make up for making this place an idyllic paradise: take care of them as well for 16 years. Only thing I regret about this, Reu said, then sighed.  
  
Back in the main part of the restaurant, Kurai, Fuyu, and Nakushita were bickering again, but Rath decided to listen. It seemed so interesting to him.  
  
But there's nothing on T.V. anymore! Nakushita exclaimed.  
  
_I wonder what a T.V. is, and how can something be on it? I liked their rant about that one about a ship that sank. But that was a few years ago. To bad the past is long gone..._ Rath thought.  
  
I know! But movies are really going downhill. Have you seen Matrix Revolutions yet? Kurai asked.  
  
No. And neither have a lot of other people: it's not grossing as much as that new Colin Ferrel movie or Master and Commander', Fuyu replied.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Keu said, ...and we had to get them cable!! I just don't understand it. They don't watch T.V. that much anyways.  
  
They probably watch CNN or something to get something to argue about, Seu said. Reu, I'm finished cooking.  
  
God, get Keu to carry it this time. I'm not, Reu said.  
  
And who in their right mind would let you carry anything that can break or food? Keu said wryly, before carrying all the food to Kurai, Fuyu, and Nakushita. You going to pay today?  
  
No, wait a little less than 1000 years more. Then I'll think about it, Kurai replied, and grinned.  
  
Why are you guys so mean to Keu and Seu? Rath asked.  
  
The world may never know, Nakushita said right before diving into her food. Kurai, on the other hand, was less enthusiastic about his food, and Fuyu scarfed down his pizza immediately.  
  
We just like to annoy them, kid, Fuyu said.  
  
Yeah, there is no why, only because, Kurai added. [4]  
  
You guys are weird, Rath said.  
  
That we are, Nakushita said, in a brief moment of serenity, and dived back into her food.  
  
Rath then started to think about stuff. _For some reason, I pity whoever has to deal with them after Reu, Seu, and Keu don't have to anymore.... I wonder why there never seems to be any other customers around when Kurai, Fuyu, and Nakushita are around. Wait, they're the crazy people of the town, and everyone avoids them as much as possible............ What the f***? Who the hell's that? And those demons chasing them? _Rath then smiled._  
  
_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Bum Bum Bum. I wonder who that is... *grin* Well, how did you like Nakushita, Fuyu, and Kurai? They're supposed to be weird and have no point in the story at all. Oh!!! Side notes:  
  
[1] means   
[2] means   
[3] means   
[4] play on the quote There is no try. Only do or do not.  
  
I'm a little deranged... Hoped you liiked this chapter. I really enjoy writing this story. Why did I make Rath the prince? I don't know. He's just my fav. character, and, therefore, I must make everything bad happen to him. And, by the way, I'm not singling him out. I do it to all. Later.  
  
~MSSKZ


	3. Tree plus Kharl equals crash

MSSKZ: ALLO!!! How art thou? Good I hope. Animegirl8, thank you very much for reviewing!!!! Oh, and I didn't know that stuff about Tetheus. And who were you referring to when you said that you now understood why Rath's the way he is. I'm a little confused... Oh, and remind Rath that he isn't like he normally is in this story. He's a little more sane.  
  
Neo: *holds up a sign saying that Rath **is** the only sane one in most of MSSKZ's stories*  
  
MSSKZ: Anyways!! Time for a new chapter!! ^_^  
  
Neo: *gets crap beaten out of him by multiple people for the whole sign thing*  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A few minutes later Fuyu said, I wonder where Illuser got to.  
  
Who cares! I still have an entire plate of waffles left! Nakushita said.  
  
Maybe we should tell them, Kurai said as he gestured towards the kitchen.  
  
They sat in silence for a few seconds, then said,   
  
Rath, on the other hand, was beating the shit out of demons that were so weak that Reu's screaming would have downed them.  
  
Dammit! I would have thought these would have been tougher! Rath complained. Oh, well. It's still more demons dead, though. He then noticed the person he had saved was staring at him in disbelief.  
  
Other people were also in disbelief at that very moment.  
  
YOU WHAT???? Seu yelled.  
  
What do you care? He can defend himself, Kurai said.  
  
Besides, those demons were weaklings, Fuyu added.  
  
Can I have some??? Reu asked Nakushita with big starry eyes.  
  
Nakushita said, getting territorial over her food.  
  
All the guys just stared at them for a few seconds, then went back to arguing.  
  
Rath could get turned into a demon again, like in the true world if we aren't careful!!! Keu said, genuinely concerned.  
  
Yeah, but don't you think that we could tell if Kharl was here or not? Fuyu said.  
  
Exactly! He'd be tripping over stuff and making a general mess, therefore being quite hard to miss, Kurai said.  
  
That's besides the point!! Keu said.  
  
Back to the two people staring at each other.  
  
You need help, Cesia said.  
  
Rath asked.  
  
Because. Sane people don't like to fight demons.  
  
Who ever said that?  
  
How should I know??  
  
Then how do you know it's true?  
  
Cesia glared at him.  
  
Why were they chasing you anyway? Will more come after you???  
  
To your second question, probably. I'm not sure about the first....... Well....  
  
  
  
I did make fun of practically everyone of high stature in the Demon Army and call Nadil the spawn of heaven, but that's about it. I'd been doing that for quite a while, though.  
  
You. are. a. demon? Rath said, before cracking up. Right! And I'm the Dragon Lord!  
  
Why the hell does everyone say that??  
  
You're too nice.  
  
Is that a complement or a insult?  
  
  
  
I'm staring to really hate you.  
  
he said, and smiled.  
  
The trees then started to rustle, as if blown by some sort of wind. Or, some extremely clumsy person was walking into every tree in the forest. About a minute later, Kharl emerged from the forest.  
  
Do you need some help? Rath said, while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
There's a twig in your hair, Cesia said.  
  
Do you know which way Nadil's castle is? Kharl asked. I'm lost.  
  
Who's Nadil? Rath asked.  
  
Er... Nevermind. Do you know a way out of this godforsaken forest, then?  
  
Cesia pointed in a random direction. That way.  
  
Thank you, Kharl said, as he walked off, not recognizing either of them in the very least.  
  
When he was gone Rath spoke again. There's a cliff that way.  
  
Yeah, I know. I tried to run away that way last time, Cesia said, in a matter-of-fact manner.  
  
So the demons were trying to bring you back! YES!! I get to fight more demons!!  
  
Do you really not know who Nadil is?? Cesia asked, curious.  
  
Yeah. I know that he's a demon, but that guy said Nadil had a castle. Is Nadil important?  
  
Cesia just stared at Rath for a few seconds. You really don't know who he is, do you? My god. I thought that everyone knew who he was! He's the DEMON LORD!  
  
Rath said, then started hopping around saying demon repeatedly.  
  
_Great.... I got saved by a loon. A loon who doesn't even know who Nadil is and didn't recognize Kharl the Alchemist, who didn't recognize me. The buffoon. I hope he didn't really walk into all those trees, but knowing Kharl, he did,_ Cesia thought.  
  
Just then, Keu, Seu and Reu, who was eating a waffle that she stole off Nakushita's plate, came out.  
  
RATH!!! How could you just run off like that?? Keu asked.  
  
You wouldn't have let me fight the demons!!!! Rath replied, and pointed to the little bloody pieces of demons that were strewn all over the grass.  
  
Nakushita then walked out, slapped Reu, and said, Oh, Keu, Kurai told me to tell you that I told you that Kharl would make a huge disturbance, but did you listen? Noooo.' And you, Reu!! STOP STEALING MY F***ING FOOD!!! Nakushita then stormed off, with her waffle reclaimed.  
  
_Is this the attack of the loons or something???? Well, that guy, Keu, seems sane enough, as does the third guy. seems to have a few screws loose, though..._ Cesia was thinking.  
  
You got that right, Keu said, again with the mind reading thing.  
  
Cesia then looked at him weird. I'm sorry?  
  
Uh... I can read people's minds, Keu said, embarrassed.  
  
Ok.. That makes sense...  
  
What happened to Kharl? Seu asked.  
  
Who? That guy that kept running into trees? She gave him bad directions towards the cliff, Rath said, pointing at Cesia.  
  
At that point, Keu and Seu then noticed that the girl that Rath was pointing at was Cesia [1]. Cesia asked. So what if I gave him bad directions?  
  
Huh? Oh, that. No, give Kharl bad directions, and he'll find his way out. That, or get even more lost, so don't worry, Keu said.  
  
Who are you anyway? Rath asked.  
  
Oh, hey! It's Cesia! Reu said, now over the loss of her waffle. She then gets weird looks from everyone.   
  
How do you know my name? Cesia asked.  
  
Nice going, Sekene, Fuyu said.  
  
We're leaving now, Nakushita said.  
  
Kurai said, and the three walked off, but there was a loud thump and Fuyu and Kurai yelling at Nakushita for being so god damn clumsy.  
  
They. are. weird, Cesia said.  
  
You get used to them after a while, Rath said cheerfully.  
  
How do you know who I am? Cesia asked.  
  
C'est un secret, Seu said, hoping Rath didn't understand French, and feeling a tad cliched.  
  
Don't give me that crap that Xellos pulls, what do you mean, It's a secret?' Cesia demanded [2].  
  
It's a really complex matter, and it would take too long to tell, Keu said.  
  
Why would it take too long? Cesia asked.  
  
There are demons approaching, Reu said, in a rare moment of a multi syllable word.  
  
How can you tell?  
  
Rath's gone! Reu said, cheerfully. ^_^  
  
Oh, shit! Keu said, and he and Seu ran off in search of Rath.  
  
'Rath?' As in the Dragon Lord's son, Rath??? Cesia said. O_O  
  
Reu said. I mean no. Yeah, no. Not that Rath. No. Not the guy that would be the Dragon Knight of Fire in the true world and kill trillions of demons and completely hate the Dragon Tribe and kill Beirrez and Gil. No, not him.  
  
Cesia started to stare at Reu again. Nakushita then walked into the clearing again.  
  
By the way, she's certifiable. I forgot to mention that in front of you, Nakushita said, and walked away.  
  
Rath then walked back into the clearing. Are you sure that the demons would be searching for you?  
  
Yeah. This one guy that's pretty lowish in Nadil's army beat off one wave a few weeks ago, but had to go before the second came. And it did. Shydeman and Shyrendora came after me themselves, personally after the first wave failed to catch me. I wonder who he was..., Cesia said.  
  
Keu and Seu then came back. Run. Don't ask. Just run.  
  
But I wanna fight!!!! Rath and Reu whined. Well, Reu whined. Rath pleaded.  
  
We have to go! Seu said. Bad things are coming. Really bad things...... WHY FATE?! WHY MUST YOU HAVE ME SAY THE CLICHED THINGS???  
  
**_There is no why. Only because..._**[3]  
  
Why are there floating letters in the air? Rath asked.  
  
And what do we have here? Why, Cesia you seemed to have slipped out again, a mysterious person in the shadows said.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Another minor cliff hanger, but quite easy to figure out...   
Notes:  
  
[1] Keu, Seu, and Reu know the real story, don't ask. I'm a little weird in the realm of ideas. (Note how Kurai, Fuyu, and Nakushita were arguing about U.S. politics)  
  
[2] _Slayers_ reference. It just fit, so I put i in.  
  
[3] Fate responds as text floating in space.  
  
Yeah. Well, that's it for this chappy. I'll most likely write a lot over Thanksgiving break, so I'll be updating regularly for a while. Most likely once a week if I have a lot of homework, but I'll try for once every other day over winter break and his week. Later then. ^_^  
  
~MSSKZ


	4. Who would be crazy enough?

MSSKZ: *evil grin* -- ^_^ *maniacal laughter* How do you like? I wish I would stop being so god damn mysterious. It always happens.... I was thinking....  
  
Neo: Oh my god!! It's a miracle!!  
  
MSSKZ: *thwacks* No, that's what everyone says about you. While on the topic, you are now my assistant in this work. You tend to really hate it when I do that... Anyways, I don't own anyone but Reu, Keu, Seu, Nakushita, Kurai, and Fuyu. I'm almost willing to give away Reu, though... Animegirl8, thank you very much for reviewing, and you thought that Rath's caretakers were like Rath? That's weird. I modeled them after some of my other characters. O_o --- ^_^ Well, arigatou for reading, and please review.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Cesia gasped. Shyrendora! How---  
  
Simple. Kharl came this way, and I thought that it was worth checking out, Shyrendora said.  
  
You took Kharl seriously? Reu said in disbelief. She then quickly added, Not that anyone would take me seriously either...  
  
He said that he saw a nice girl that told him a way out of the forest that looked awfully familiar. Since he is such a spaz, I decided that it was probably you, Cesia.  
  
Who are you? Rath asked.  
  
Shyrendora just stared at him for a few seconds, then said jokingly, Do you not know or something? Oh, let me guess, you don't know who Lord Nadil is either! She then broke out in that cackling laughter.  
  
Rath, on the other hand, was looking all innocent and said, Cesia mentioned that guy too, and said that he was an important demon or something. Are you important? Or a demon??  
  
Does he really not know? All but Rath nodded. Holy shit.... In any case, Cesia, you will be coming with me.  
  
was Cesia's laconic answer.   
  
Is she a demon? Can I kill her? Please??? Please???? Rath was hyper again.  
  
Reu and Keu, however replied to that question differently. Reu said sure, but Keu said no, whereas Seu took the fifth.  
  
They seem to have some problems... Shyrendora said to no on in particular, then looked around. Cesia was gone. Oh, shit! I'm so busted! Oh, well... Better go report anyway. At least Shydeman will come with me then. That or Nadil will be super pissed off. Shyrendora then sulked off in the general direction of Nadil's castle.  
  
Hey, where'd that demon lady go? Rath asked.  
  
Back to Nadil's castle. Weren't you listening?? Cesia said. She had been hiding in the trees.  
  
No. I wasn't. Are you a demon?  
  
You already asked this question.  
  
  
  
Reu and Keu were still arguing about whether Rath should be allowed to attempt to kill Shyrendora or not. Hey, guys, Shyrendora's gone, Seu observed.  
  
Thank you, Mr. Stater-of-the-Obvious, Reu said.  
  
Hey, where're you going anyway? Rath asked.  
  
Away from Nadil and his demons, Cesia said.  
  
You could stay with us, Rath said.  
  
Fine with me, Keu said._ Oh shit.... Where are the Dragon Officers? I thought that they were going to find her. Oh well, it'll probably be easier this way. And, if worst comes to worst, then we could just escort her to Draqueen with Rath. Yeah, that works. But wait. Where's the Wind Dragon?_  
  
Thanks. That'd be nice, Cesia replied.  
  
I'll make some food for you when we get back to the restaurant!! Reu said all too energetically.  
  
Don't let her cook, Rath said to Cesia. It's poisonous.  
  
So's your's! Reu replied.  
  
Actually, it's edible. But, you don't want to ingest the food she makes in large quantities, Seu said, which caused Reu to hit him with a frying pan.  
  
When they got back, Fuyu, Kurai, and Nakushita were there again.  
  
You're back?! Keu exclaimed.  
  
Yes, we're back. And, no, Nakushita's not ordering everything on the menu again. We helped ourselves, Kurai said.  
  
Why not just be boarders and be even more annoying? Seu queried.  
  
Because, baka, wandering in and out is more annoying to you, Fuyu said.  
  
Who are they? Cesia asked Rath.  
  
Fuyu, Kurai, and Nakushita, he replied.  
  
_I wonder how messed up **they** are.  
  
_ We're quite deranged, Kurai replied, after reading Cesia's mind.  
  
You can read minds as well??  
  
Yeah. Sucks to be you, huh?  
  
Hence why Reu keeps her mind as blank as a slate, Rath stated.  
  
Actually, that's because there's nothing there, Nakushita said.  
  
Rath and Cesia both said.  
  
Since this place is also an inn, you can have one of the spare rooms, Seu said to Cesia.  
  
Not that anyone is crazy enough to say **here**, Keu murmured.  
  
'Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.' It's a common saying, and I think that you should pay heed to it. Who do you think will come through the doors now? Kurai asked. On that note, Keu started hitting his head against the wall saying over and over.  
  
Cesia pondered this question and replied, Maybe the Dragon Knights. I heard that at least two of them have problems. She then added, You do know who the Dragon Knights are, don't you Rath?  
  
Duh. Everyone knows who they are, Rath responded curtly.  
  
Says the guy who doesn't know who Nadil is...  
  
Someone doesn't know who Nadil is? said one of the guys that just entered the restaurant.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
*maniacal laughter--- calms down* I have really bad cliffhangers... And I need to make my chapters longer!!! *slams head into keyboard* But try to guess who anyway to humor me, please?? *_* Thanks. Well, later!! ^_^  
  
~MSSKZ


	5. Yeah, sure Whatever

MSSKZ: HIYA!!! *ish hyper on sugar*  
  
Neo (being the copycat he is): HIYA!!!  
  
Serena: HIYA!!  
  
Everyone else: *face fault*  
  
MSSKZ: I would like to thank my two wonderful reviewers, Animegirl8 and Shinimegami-Rin. Again, I own no one except Reu, Keu, Seu, Nakushita, Kurai, and Fuyu. They're actually modeled after some characters from other stuff, and when I was planning this story, they were the characters, but now they aren't, since I completely revamped all of their powers and attacks in some of the stories that I don't post (not to mention their personalities). I might change this later and say that I own nothing... **If** I say who they are.... Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_^  
  
Anakin: I know I won't...  
  
MSSKZ: Shut up, Vader. *thwacks* ^_^ On with the story!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
You really don't know who Nadil is?? Thatz repeated.  
  
Rath replied.  
  
I guess it's not surprising, since I didn't know either until a while ago.  
  
Are you a demon?  
  
Uh... No...  
  
Please ignore him. He says that to everybody he doesn't know, Keu said, while still hitting his head against the wall.  
  
Are you **sure** that you don't mind us staying here? Rune asked.  
  
You know, most of the time, when someone says that they don't mind something, they mean it, Gil said.  
  
Yeah, I'm sure that they won't mind you staying here, Kurai dubiously commented.  
  
They rarely get anyone here, anyways, Nakushita said flippantly, while scarfing down Spanish rice.  
  
Uh... Unfortunately, that's true.... ^_^; Seu said.  
  
Rune asked.  
  
_Is this guy clueless of everything???????_ Cesia thought.  
  
You seem so busy, Rune finished.  
  
Well, uh.... Seu said.  
  
We like to raid the refrigerator and never pay, whereas Kid 1 lives here, Fuyu pointed to Rath. Brat 2 is running away from Nadil's army and is hiding out here, and---  
  
And Reu is just a lazy, pain in the ass bum, Nakushita interjected. Oh, and she lives/works here.  
  
Wind blows.  
  
Ah. Why do they keep feeding you if you don't pay? Gil asked, curious.  
  
It's a curse! Reu exclaimed.  
  
A young man with a really cool sword then walked through the door, noticed that Reu was ranting, sweat dropped, and walked out.  
  
There was no purpose to that... Rune said.  
  
Anyway, we don't have any money, but could you still let us stay here? We'll pay you back once we get back to where we need to, Gil said.  
  
Sure, but keep the money. We're going away in a week or two, Seu said, while trying to get Keu to stop from banging his head against the wall.  
  
Where to? Thatz wondered.  
  
The kingdom of... Uh... It's a really far off kingdom. You wouldn't have heard of it.  
  
Your rooms are down the hall, but stay away from any scorched rooms. The resident pyromaniac gets his hands on matches every so often and tend to torch only those rooms, Keu said.  
  
The Dragon Knights then went to their rooms, but Reu, Keu, and Seu went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
  
Well, I guess Rune isn't as Alfeegi-fied as he should be, Reu said.  
  
Only person that hasn't changed is Thatz, Keu observed.  
  
At least Gil's the Dragon Knight of Fire. It wouldn't have been the best thing for us if the future changed in that way as well so that Rath really was the Dragon Knight of Fire, Keu said, relieved.  
  
Yeah. Cesia's wind, ne? Reu asked.  
  
Yeah. What I can't figure out is who the Red Dragon Officer is.  
  
And why the hell did Mirai Zutsu [1] just come in? Fuyu asked. He had actually been standing at the door with Nakushita and Kurai for the entire conversation.  
  
That kid's been through a lot. It would make sense if he did go crazy, Nakushita said.  
  
Everyone but us gets a vacation. Why would they visit us of all people??? Kurai complained.  
  
Are you going to call him that for the next few weeks? Keu asked.  
  
Nah. It depends, Kurai said.  
  
Depending on how much he hates being called that... Fuyu said and smirked.  
  
By then, the Dragon Knights were back in the main room and waiting for someone to appear. Thatz was pretty close to having to work for money to pay for some food.  
  
It sounds like our hosts are arguing... Rune observed.  
  
Probably about something else. We came here because everyone said that no one comes here, if you remember, Gil said, before pulling his sword out of its sheath and starting to sharpen it. Thatz was pretending to be dying from starvation, which caused Rune to hit him.  
  
Come on! They'll have some food out soon! I hope... Rune said. -_-xx  
  
And where's the Wind Dragon anyway? Thatz queried.  
  
Mt. Mfartha. We need to find our contact as soon as possible so we can locate the Wind Dragon Knight and hope that we can save the prince... Gil said. I don't understand why, but for some reason, some part of me wants him to die. It must be a grudge from a past life or something.  
  
More correctly, what your life would have been, Kurai, who wandered in and had been eavesdropping, corrected.  
  
Thatz said, confused.  
  
The world as it should have been had you, Gil, as a demon, and that pyro kid as the Dragon Knight of Fire, instead of you.  
  
That kid? Why...? Gil asked.  
  
Don't ask me. I'm not omnipotent.  
  
Rath, being the interupter that he is, walked into the room and said very calmly, Hey, uh, Shyrendora and this one dude that looks like her are outside threatening to kill us if we don't give Cesia up.  
  
  
  
Can I kill them?  
  
Yeah, sure. Whatever. Kurai just knew that Reu, Keu and Seu were going to have a major spaz attack about this one. Oh, yes they were.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] future headache I was actually ready to name him future zuchinni but I decided against it. As well as future tax.  
  
Yeah, I was weird this time. Gomen nasai for the delay of me getting this out... I had a busy weekend, but I spent two days playing a rented video game that my best friend will now probably get the sequal of while I play the first on my GameCube and she on her PS2... ISH NOT FAIR!!! Eh bien... Well, stay tuned for the next chap. of A Dragon Knights Sleeping Beauty. Till then!! ^_^ Later!!


	6. Oh my God, this chapter's serious!

MSSKZ: Hm... I can't get Internet Explorer to go to fanfiction.net. It annoys me so.  
  
Serena: Hm... Have you tried restarting it?  
  
MSSKZ: And who made you the expert on computers?  
  
Serena: Neo. ^_^  
  
MSSKZ: Ah. Well, I own only Mirai Zutsu, Reu, Keu, Seu, Nakushita, Kurai, and Fuyu. I hope thou wilst enjoy this chapter of A Dragon Knights Sleeping Beauty!! ^_^  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Keu was very, very angry.  
  
He asked politely, Kurai said.  
  
SHYDEMAN AND SHYRENDORA!!! YOU LET HIM FIGHT THEM!! Keu was still going pretty ballistic.  
  
He really meant Shyrendora, as Nadil's second in command Shyrendora...? Gil asked.   
  
Yeah. She and her sister just showed up outside, Reu commented, looking out the window.  
  
Shyrendora has a sister? Thatz asked, confused. That caused Rune to thwack him.  
  
Of course not!! Shydeman is so much like a girl anyway that it fits to call him a she-male, Nakushita said, after moving on to a plate of unagi sushi. Keu managed to steal one from Nakushita, who noticed but cut him some slack since Kurai was being such a pain in the ass to him (plus it was his favorite type of sushi). She, however, promptly hit Reu on the head when she tried to snag some of the sushi.  
  
_I can see why they said that no one comes around here when those three are around..._ Rune thought.  
  
What the hell are we doing? We should be trying to stop Rath from fighting Shyrendora and Shydeman instead of bickering! Gil said.  
  
That **would **be a good idea, but that'll never happen, Fuyu said. On the other hand, the kid might get himself killed, so we're at a dilemma. Rune just stared at Fuyu like he was crazy, which very well might be true.  
  
Would we get a rewar--- Thatz started, before Rune hit him again.  
  
Free room and board? Seu suggested.  
  
  
  
But it already was free, Gil stated.  
  
Now you don't have to feel bad about it.  
  
Good point.  
  
...Where's Cesia? Keu asked, and all eyes turned to him. she was nowhere to be found.  
  
Outside, Rath was being a major pain and annoying Shydeman and Shyrendora in every conceivable fashion.  
  
This is the kid that I told you about that didn't know who Lord Nadil is, Shyrendora said.  
  
So, if you surrender and tell us where Cesia is, kid, we'll let you off easy, Shydeman said to Rath.  
  
Well, you seem sure of yourself, Rath replied. I wonder how much of that is talk and how much is truth... Rath then drew his sword, and got into a fighting position.  
  
Ha ha ha!! I think that he really means to fight us!  
  
I wonder if he will even take a minimal amount of our time, Shyrendora said. Shydeman then blasted a wave of dark energy at Rath, who dodged with little to no effort, and counter attacked. Shydeman blocked the sword and sent another blast at Rath. He dodged again, but Shyrendora sent another energy blast at Rath while he was dodging Shydeman's attack. It struck Rath. It sent him flying, and he was slammed into a tree.  
  
Ready to die? Shyrendora asked Rath coyly.  
  
I'll never surrender to a demon! he replied. I'd rather kill myself! And with that, he brought his sword up to his throat.  
  
I'd like to see that, but it will be our honor of killing you, Shydeman said. After all, you instulted us, so we can take it out on you without concequence. Shyrendora then pulled the sword out of Rath's hands, and Shydeman started to cast a spell. Shyrendora noticed a purple shadow on a cloud, the signal that Cesia had been caught. She stopped Shydeman and smiled at Rath.  
  
Well, at least the girl was smart enough to give up, she said. Rath only glared, and then, as Shydeman was finishing casting the spell, there was a great flash of light.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Yeah, it was shorter this time, but I wanted to leave it on this cliffhanger. *maniacal laughter* I would really like to thank all of my reviewers. Domo arigatou!!!! Oh, I have one thing to say: next chapter, the Red Dragon Officer is introduced and Mirai Zutsu comes back. I'll also explain Zutsu's role in this. I'll see you next time, on A DK SB!! ^_^ Later!!  
  
~MSSKZ


	7. Musume of Kafein Nuki no Kohi

MSSKZ: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! EVIL BOOK (Rebecca by Daphne du Maurier) ON 46 (TMC for me... hey! that rhymed)!!!! *makes cross sign with fingers*  
  
Hiei: Right....  
  
MSSKZ: _ Hiss..... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! And if you still have any questions about the disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters except Reu, Keu, Seu, Nakushita, Kurai, Fuyu, or Mirai Zutsu..... Yeah. No one reviewed last chapter... It made me sad... T_T --- ^_^ But I'm over it! I have exams this week, and I had a huge paper and many tests last week, so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. (but for some reason, I did have time to switch my desktop's pic from Vash and Wolfwood to the battle at Bespin... ^_^;;) Here't goes!! ^_~ *jumps around and goes downstairs to make self bagel and green tea--- comes back* Let's begin! Oh, and I uh... watched one of my fav. movies recently, and I still have it on the brain, so please excuse me if anything sounds cliched.  
  
Neo: Hey, Serena! Know what's funny? MSSKZ's computer doesn't say that cuss words are spelled wrong!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
When Cesia woke up, she was in what looked like a dungeon cell. Well this is wonderful, she commented, right before Shyrendora started coming down the hall. Cesia decided to pretend to be asleep.  
  
Don't try to fake sleeping, Cesia, I know you're awake, Shyrendora said.  
  
Fuck off! Cesia also flipped her off.  
  
I see someone's angry.  
  
I wonder why! was Cesia's sarcastic retort.  
  
At least that bastard was quieter when Shydeman and I checked to see if he was conscious.  
  
Cesia asked, glaring at Shyrendora.  
  
That damn kid that you were saved by the last time... That didn't know who Lord Nadil was.  
  
You... caught... Rath...? How? I have the feeling he wouldn't have surrendered himself alive. To a demon, no less.  
  
The brat did try to kill himself, but he had insulted Shydeman, so I took that brat's sword away, and Shydeman started to cast a spell to kill him.  
  
You killed him? _God, it's starting to seem like everyone that tries to help me dies..._  
  
No. For some reason, that bastard was spared... By what seemed to be the Light Dragon. Shyrendora smirked. You know anything that we should be alerted to?  
  
...N---no... I-i d-don't... _Holy shit!! Reu was lying!! Rath **is** the prince!! SHIT! DAMN! FUCK! Now I'm never going to be free from them and out of this fucking hellhole!!_ Cesia thought, but keeping a straight face at the same time.  
  
No matter. But I do know that you're lying. You called him Rath' a while ago. You know, you really should be more truthful, Cesia. For you to obey would be nice as well.   
  
I'll never join you!! I'll keep running away until I'm finally free, or I'm dead! Cesia growled.  
  
I guess we'll just have to keep you under closer watch until you see the dark! [1] Shyrendora then signaled to two lower class demons to come. These boys will be your new bodyguards. She unlocked Cesia's cell, and said to the two demons, You better keep an eye on her, or else. Nadil is not as forgiving as I am! [2]  
  
The two demons bowed as Shyrendora walked out of the hallway. When she was gone, Cesia tried to make a run for it. The two then chased her to try and get her to stop, but to no avail.  
  
Back at the restaurant, Keu was giving a death glare to Kurai, who was quietly sipping tea. It also just happened to be a dark, snow-stormy night. [3]  
  
So... Why don't we try to infiltrate Nadil's castle? Nakushita asked, trying to prevent the upcoming fight that would soon break out between Kurai and Keu. Rune then stared at her like she was insane.  
  
Nah, too hard. Plus it'd take us forever to gain the demon's trust, Reu said.  
  
I have to agree with her, even though she is quite loony, Gil said.  
  
Yeah, that's why it's so hard to find a good idea, because if it comes from her, it might be crazy, Seu said. And/ or stupid.  
  
Why not just storm the castle? It works in the movies, Fuyu said.  
  
That's not a bad idea! Then we could also stop by the vaults!! Thatz exclaimed.  
  
Or not! Rune said, before thwacking Thatz with a boulder (My, boulders sure are plentiful around here!), which is just what Keu wanted to do to Kurai. That caused Kurai to look at Keu disbelievingly.  
  
Get out of my mind! Keu shouted at him.  
  
This is the end... My only friend the end... Everyone then looked at Seu who was listening to the Doors on his walkman at the highest volume possible. Heh heh. Sorry!! ^_^;;  
  
Fuyu said.  
  
Leave him alone! Nakushita said.  
  
Gil said, trying to get back on subject, that girl, Cesia, is the Dragon Knight of Wind?  
  
I thought that that was already established? Kurai said.  
  
It actually wasn't... Seu said. The wind howled for a bit then subsided.  
  
Anyways, if you guys knew, why didn't you tell us before? Gil continued.  
  
Because you never asked, Reu said. Plus how would we have known that you were the Dragon Knights?  
  
Kurai said, as he flung Dragon Knights Volume 10 at her, which caused Reu to sweat drop.  
  
Leave me alone!! Reu said as she started to cry, waterfall-like.  
  
Because you weren't supposed to know. Weren't you looking for the dragon, anyways? Seu said, still listening to the Doors.  
  
Yeah, but we got a little sidetracked, Rune said as he glared at Thatz, who grinned.  
  
Besides, all of the Dragon Officers are extremely busy, and the Red Dragon Officer has been missing for some time, Gil said.  
  
None of you ever met him, did you? Kurai asked, while still calmly sipping the tea.  
  
Thatz said cheerfully.  
  
That sounds like the sort of plot twist I'd expect from Fate, Kurai said, as lettering appeared on the ceiling: **_Damn Straight!_**   
  
Right you are, mon ami, Fuyu commented.  
  
Are we just going to talk about pointless stuff that doesn't matter at the moment or are we going to devise a plan to rescue Rath and Cesia?? Reu and Nakushita yelled, unusually serious.  
  
Wait! How do you know any of this stuff? Thatz demanded.  
  
Uh... We're... aliens? Kurai said.  
  
That's a pitiful excuse! Gil said.  
  
Shut up! It's the best I could come up with on such short notice!  
  
But sadly true, Seu said, now on to Christmas music, depending on your point of view... [4]  
  
You know the whole story about Nadil's party crashing almost 16 years ago? Keu said, finally chilled out about Kurai being a pain in the ass.  
  
...Yeah. When it was all predicted that the prince would die, etc.? Gil replied.  
  
That was me that gave the predictions. ^_^;;  
  
Rune exclaimed/ queried/ yelled.  
  
Keu said embarrassed.  
  
So that means that that kid is the prince? Gil asked.  
  
That question caused Kurai to cough   
  
OH! That's what you were hinting at!! Thatz said, as he connected the dots.  
  
Well, what are we going to do? Rune asked, a tad stressed.  
  
You'll get no help from us! Kurai said.  
  
Fuyu agreed, We're on vacation.  
  
Nakuishita said, and smiled.  
  
And what of you? Gil asked Reu, Keu, and Seu.  
  
It's our job to help, Seu said.  
  
Reu coughed.  
  
You better mean helping them and not having to baby-sit us, musume of kafein nuki no kohi, Nakushita said. [5, 6]   
  
...Nakushita, I---... oh nevermind... Kurai said.  
  
Wait... What was Mirai doing here, do you think? Fuyu wondered.  
  
The world may never know! Reu said, on reflex.  
  
You don't think that Fate had something to do with it...? Kurai said.  
  
everyone else asked.  
  
Back at Nadil's castle, Cesia was still running from her new bodyguards. In a different part, however, there was something afoot.  
  
You really think that that brat is Lykouleon's? Nadil asked Shydeman and Shyrendora.  
  
Well, Cesia almost said so, Shyrendora said. I could go fetch her for interrogation...?  
  
No. I just want proof.  
  
The Light Dragon saved him from my attack that would have killed him, Shydeman added.  
  
But I want actual, positive proof!!! Nadil yelled.  
  
At that moment, Kharl the Alchemist (in someplaces also known as Kharl the Spaz) walked in. Damn! Wrong room! Sorry!! Kharl then started to walk out, while the other three in the room were looking at him like he was insane (not that he isn't), but stopped. I kept forgetting to tell you, but the boy that was with Cesia when I ran into her in the forest was the Dragon Lord's son.  
  
How would you know that? Nadil asked.  
  
Didn't you notice the resemblance?  
  
Shydeman and Shyrendora took this as a great opportunity to slink off, and avoid getting yelled at by Nadil for not recognizing that immediately, and having Kharl report that information.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
  
  
Are you sure you're sure?  
  
Yup. I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure.  
  
And how would you know that?  
  
  
  
That's good enough for me.  
  
Going back to the other part of the castle, where Cesia is still fleeing her new bodyguards.  
  
Can't... run... much... longer, Cesia panted, before sitting down in the middle of the hallway. I... can't... believe... I got so... winded... just from running... through Nadil's castle...  
  
As she finished her sentence, one of her pursuers flopped down on the floor about 5 feet away.  
  
Mirai, get up! I know you're not **that** tired!! Beirrez said.  
  
Am too, was the reply.  
  
Hey... You're the guy that saved me last time!! Cesia said to Beirrez. I never got a chance to say thank you, but not I'm not so sure...  
  
Look, we're on your side, Beirrez said. Why else would I have killed those demons?  
  
To gain my trust?  
  
Well... I wouldn't.... have... chased... you all... the way... here if I... wasn't--- Mirai Zutsu said.  
  
If we weren't on your side, otherwise, we would have called other demons to come and help us get you, Beirrez finished.  
  
You do have a point there... Wait, Cesia said, and directed her question at Mirai, Weren't you that guy that came into the restaurant and walked out once you noticed the crazy one was ranting?  
  
While being overly dramatic and still gasping for breath Mirai replied,   
  
Ok. I trust you now.  
  
That's capricious of you. Believing him and not me, Beirrez quipped.  
  
Well, you look like a demon and he doesn't.  
  
I can understand that...  
  
So, why are you going to rescue me?  
  
Because you're the Dragon Knight of Wind, and it's my job as the Red Dragon Officer, Beirrez explained.  
  
Cesia said calmly, before exclaiming,   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Lotsa notes today, um-hum. That there are. Yes, that there are. Listening to christmas music, that I am:  
  
[1] play on ...see the light since they're evil, it's dark instead of light  
  
[2] see aforementioned explanation about me using movie clichés in the intro  
  
[3] like the real weather!  
  
[4] see [2]  
  
[5] means daughter in japanese  
  
[6] means decaffeinated coffee in japanese  
  
Yeah, I'm being weird... This is the longest chapter yet! Hoped you like it!! Please review!! Hmm.. I need more green tea... Anyways, I'll update much after Thursday!! (FREEDOM!!) XD Well, I have to go practice French Horn, so later!! ^_^  
  
~MSSKZ


	8. Now I'm confused

MSSKZ: HI AGAIN!!! ^_^ I'm finished studying for my exams tomorrow!! Merci pour reviewing!! (and at the same time I'm studying for French!!)   
  
Neo: Don't forget, MSSKZ, about Shinimegami-Rin's statement...  
  
MSSKZ: Shinimegami-Rin, er... uh... euh... with the whole Nadil being the Dragon Knight of Wind, I, uh, knew that. That's why, in chapter one, Keu said, In the preordained world, Nadil is the true Dragon Knight of Wind, but I'll try to get permission from Fate to change the future. I already had it covered. Don't worry, that was a very long time ago, so I can see why you thought that I didn't know.  
  
Serena: Don't forget that she's taking major liberties with the script anyways...  
  
Fate: *thwacks Serena* Silence, mortal.  
  
Serena: At least **_I_** don't have a crush on Anakin Skywalker and Vegeta! Anyways, I'm not mortal, remember?  
  
Fate: *glares* Shut up!  
  
MSSKZ: Uh... Please ignore them!!! ^_^;;;;; Oh, I, uh, only own Nakushita, Kurai, Fuyu, Ancien, Reu Sekene, Kris Bond, Daiya Suki, and Kaizan Akinatsu. I hope you enjoy the chapter!! And don't forget to review!! *watches Nike place a sticker over the area Serena and Fate are fighting*  
  
Nike: Have to keep it PG-13. ^___________^  
  
MSSKZ: O_o Moving on....  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I think that I misunderstood you, Cesia said, trying to dismiss what had just been revealed to her mere seconds ago.  
  
There's no mistake, I'm sure of that! Mirai said.  
  
Well, that's reassuring! Cesia and Beirrez said sarcastically.  
  
No, I was sent here by Fate, Mirai started, and then coughed, idiot that she is...  
  
Fate? Are you serious? Why would you know that I was the Dragon Knight of Wind, then?? Or that he's the Red Dragon Officer?? Well!? Cesia challenged Mirai.  
  
Well, yeah, I am serious. Fate **is** omnipotent. After all, she controls ...fate. Mirai felt really stupid saying that.  
  
Wait, you meant a goddess called Fate that controls destiny, and not just destiny itself?  
  
  
  
So, how'd you get into this mess? Beirrez asked. I never got a chance to ask you after we got assigned guarding her.  
  
Well, Fate _decided_ to have an acquaintance of hers reinstate a organization that fixed all of the errors that had been made in time by evil beings that found the rip in the time space continuum, and I'm one of the rogues that is in between the forces of good and evil, Mirai attempted to explain.  
  
So, you're a mercenary? Cesia asked, skeptical yet confused.  
  
Yeah, but let's just say that I work for good for less money.  
  
So a biased mercenary, then? Beirrez said.  
  
As is Reu, Keu, and Seu, in addition to myself. All under orders from Fate. Or else.  
  
So I'm really the Dragon Knight of Wind? Cesia asked.  
  
Truthfully? ...No. Nadil was supposed to be the Dragon Knight, but Keu begged Fate to change it, and in exchange, they had to take care of Nakushita, Kurai, and Fuyu.  
  
...You mean the three that all of the people in the village nearby think are crazy or demons? Beirrez inquired, amused.  
  
...yeah. Even some dark lords think that they're crazy!  
  
I'm not gonna ask.  
  
Yeah, it's too long a story...  
  
If you're all done now, could we get outta here now? Cesia demanded.  
  
Shit! Shyrendora has probably noticed we're missing by now! Beirrez exclaimed.  
  
And we're stuck in the art wing... Mirai said, shaking his head.  
  
What do you mean, Cesia exclaimed.  
  
Well, the door locked when it shut. Didn't you hear it?  
  
Damn it all to hell!! Beirrez complained.  
  
We could always cut the hinges of the door off, or slice through the lock itself, Mirai suggested as he drew his sword.  
  
It'll set off tons of alarms! Cesia said. Do you want to get us all killed?  
  
Why use the door? Why not cut through the wall, instead? Beirrez proposed as an alternate solution.  
  
Good idea! Heck, we're even on ground level! We can just escape from here! Mirai said. He then cut a hole in the wall behind a painting, so no one would notice the huge, gaping hole behind it. Beirrez helped Cesia stand up, and they started getting out of the castle. Cesia, though, vaguely remembered that she was forgetting something, or was it someone?  
  
Cesia exclaimed, as she stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.  
  
What? What is it? Beirrez asked.  
  
I don't think we forgot anything. Mirai added.  
  
Rath's still in there!! Cesia cried, and she ran back to the castle.  
  
Wait! Cesia! Don't!  
  
Shit! The demons noticed, didn't they? Beirrez said, as he and Mirai ran after Cesia. Just as he spoke those words, Shydeman and Shyrendora stepped out in frount of the hole that had been cut into the wall, and Cesia skidded to a halt right in frount of them. Mirai and Beirrez weren't that far behind her, and were caught aiding her escape.  
  
Well, well. Beirrez, wasn't it? Shyrendora said, pretending as if she wasn't able to remember since he was so low and unimportant. She already had Cesia bound and unconscious. However, Shydeman then recognized the other. ...And Kaizan Akinatsu!? We're paying you good money. Why would you betray us? Shydeman demanded to know from the mercenary. [1]  
  
I got a higher payment from someone else, more powerful than Nadil, Mirai replied superciliously, as if he was a different person.  
  
_This is a side of him that I haven't seen before... Why did Shydeman call him that other name? That's the name of one of the five best bounty hunters in the universe. He couldn't really be...? Could he? Oh my god..._ Beirrez realized.  
  
And who's that? The Dragon Lord? Or some other nameless light benefactor? Shyrendora spat.  
  
Nah. Nothing like that. Direct from the gods themselves. Fight this fight or die a horrible death and rot in Tartarus for the rest of eternity,' they said. How could any of us refuse? Only Ancien did, and the gods decided to just let him handle all the others jobs and give a vacation to all heroes ever. Mais, c'est la vie, Mirai answered with an arrogant overtone. [2, 3]  
  
We will have our vengeance, you know that, don't you, bounty hunter? As the saying goes, First comes pride before the fall,' Shydeman hissed, and he and his sister retreated, but they took Cesia with them. When they left, Mirai suddenly passed out. Beirrez didn't know what to do, now that he knew what Mirai really was. Or, rather, what Beirrez thought he was. He couldn't leave Mirai by himself, because, if he really was as powerful as Shydeman and Shyrendora implied, then the demons would take any opportunity to kill him without a fight. The only problem was that now they were back at square one: Cesia was back in Nadil's custody, but Rath was still there, and could be killed any moment. While Beirrez was debating with himself, Mirai woke up.  
  
Ugh... What happened? he said, exhausted. Then he became more awake, Where's Cesia!?  
  
What do you mean? Do you not remember, Akinastu? Beirrez growled.  
  
Wha--- Oh, god. He took over again, didn't he...? What happened? I don't remember---  
  
What do you mean? Shydeman and Shyrendora came and you acted like you were the king of the universe! They retreated when you practically challenged them to a fight! With Cesia!  
  
Shit! Dammit! Why can't he ever take over when I'm fighting, and not something like this, at the worst possible moment? It's not fair! Mirai then collapsed onto the ground and started to cry. Beirrez decided to not pursue the matter further until they were out of danger, and Cesia and Rath were out of Nadil's castle.  
  
Hey, could you quell your break down until we get the hell out of here? Beirrez snapped.  
  
And what do you suggest we do? Storm the castle? We're only two people! Against hundreds of demons! Mirai replied.  
  
Make that eight, Keu said from a branch on a nearby tree. He then jumped down, and walked over to Beirrez and Mirai.  
  
Who are you? Beirrez asked.  
  
he started to reply, but Mirai interrupted him. You mean Kris Bond, don't you? Mirai said.  
  
Kaizan! What!? Why?  
  
Shydeman said that I was myself... In frount of Beirrez.  
  
So you really are the infamous bounty hunters, Beirrez quipped.  
  
Yeah, the unbeatable bounty hunters who could catch the gods themselves,' or so we're told. They really died millions of years ago under tragic circumstances. We just happen to be their reincarnations. Lucky us, huh? Keu replied, with a touch of remorse, pain, and cynicism.  
  
You said eight people. We're only three, Beirrez stated.  
  
Well, Reu Sekene and Daiya Suki are also here, and the three main elemental Dragon Knights are here, Keu explained. The Dragon Knights, Reu, and Daiya are going to save Rath; we, on the other hand are to retrieve Cesia, and, if we're lucky, Ancien will grace us with his presence. [4]  
  
I feel so much better, Beirrez said sarcastically. We're still down a few hundred people!  
  
Hey, at least it's not 1,293,853 to 1. We still have some pretty good odds. Keu then grinned. Let's get going! We do, after all, have to save the damsel in distress so she can marry the prince and live happily ever after!  
  
Yeah... No stress at all, Beirrez replied.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
*evil, maniacal grin* How do you like? ^_______^ I know I got a little weird with the whole bounty hunter thingy... Please forgive me, but if you liked it, please tell me, otherwise, I'll try to tone it down. Side notes:  
  
[1] kaizan means aki means and natsu means   
  
[2] mais, c'est la vie means in french but, that's the life  
  
[3] I'm still referring to Mirai, Keu, and Seu as that, but people will call them by the other names.  
  
[4] daiya means suki means   
  
Dankashen. Well, till next time! ^_^ Sayonara!! *starts rocking out to Blink 182's holiday song, but it soon goes to Hallelujah Chorus* Geez, my Christmas music music mix is screwed up... I really gotta go now, and go over my notes one last time. Peace, out!  
  
~MSSKZ


	9. Banshees and harpies and idiots! Oh my!

MSSKZ: Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah!!! EXAMS ARE GONE!!! IT'S BEEN WINTER BREAK FOR ... *thinks--- checks calendar* THREE DAYS!!! ^_______^  
  
Neo: So, how do you plan to spend the break?  
  
MSSKZ: -_- Neo, think about it. I have loads of free time, and nothing to do until Thursday. I shall write. And, maybe even update my Matrix Spoof to the point where is supposed to be interrogated by Agent Smith.  
  
Neo: *turns white; glares at the guy who is playing Smith because he let Smith play the part in that scene*  
  
Trunks: Leave me alone!! I already said I'm sorry a trillion times already!  
  
Hiei: Bakas. MSSKZ only owns Nakushita, Kurai, Fuyu, Reu Sekene, Keu (Kris Bond), Seu (Daiya Suki), and Mirai Zutsu (Kaizan Akinatsu)... Why am I doing the disclaimer?  
  
MSSKZ: I dunno. You just volunteered, but you forgot about Neu (Ancien). I like the song by Jefferson Airplane. ^_^ I wonder where all the Dragon Knights characters are?  
  
Serena: In the story?  
  
MSSKZ: No. I mean the normal ones that are actually from the world that it's set in.  
  
Trunks: Didn't you hear? They're on vacation. Fate's orders.  
  
Fate: Yeah... You know, we should have hired the crew of the Bebop or Boba Fett or Samus Aron to do that one bounty mission. Not the others. They're messed up. Ancien reminds me too much of Neo.  
  
MSSKZ: v_v Especially with their weird obsession with sticking magnets to themselves.  
  
Hiei: O_o  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Are we there yet? Ancien asked.  
  
Gil said.  
  
Are we there yet? Ancien asked.  
  
Reu said.  
  
Are we there yet? Ancien asked.  
  
Seu said. O_oXX  
  
What about now? Ancien asked. When he said that, Rune started to strangle him. No one made any moves to stop Rune. Not even Thatz.  
  
Why the hell are you here anyway, Neu? Seu asked.  
  
There is no why--- Neu started, since he had just gotten out of Rune's grasp, but Reu then hit him.  
  
That's my line!! Reu screeched.  
  
What do you mean? More people other than you say it!  
  
Shut up.  
  
But, Seu, what do you mean? Neu said to Seu.  
  
You were supposed to help Keu! Not us! Seu said. As you can see there are six people here and only three trying to save Cesia. Now, is that fair?  
  
Well, Keu and Mirai are really good fighters and it's not as fun to annoy just them, so I came here instead. He paused for a moment. Hey, Seu, why are we still lost in the forest?  
  
I told you we should have stopped for directions, but did you listen? Nooo, Reu said, peeved. She then mumbled, What is it with men and asking for directions?  
  
You were the one who wouldn't ask, Miss Reu, Rune replied.  
  
And the one that got us lost, Gil added.  
  
I'm hungry, Thatz stated. Reu then instantly hid her candy bar, but Neu noticed.  
  
Reu's withholding food! Neu exclaimed. Thatz and Neu then glared at her, and she smiled that oh shit, I'm dead smile, and ran away as fast as greased lightning, with Thatz and Neu chasing her. Seu and Gil just stood there, thinking about how stupid that just was, but Rune was flipping out.  
  
We don't know them if they get caught, do we? Seu asked.  
  
Gil replied.  
  
There were then three loud crashes, like something had run into a brick, or stone, wall.  
  
Ten bucks that was those idiot that we don't know, Gil said. He and Seu then decided to walk in the general direction of the crashes, and Seu grabbed Rune so he didn't get separated from the group. When they got there, Thatz was sitting on a rock somewhat close to the stone wall eating a Crunch bar, where Reu and Neu were still glued to the wall like in Looney Toons cartoons. Thatz then stated, Found the castle.  
  
Rune yelled so loud that all of the birds in the trees just sort of flew off and all the animals ran away.  
  
In a separate part of the castle, other people heard Rune.  
  
Did you hear something? Keu asked.  
  
It sounded like a banshee, Beirrez stated.  
  
No, it sounded like Rune pissed off at Thatz. I might be wrong though, Mirai said.  
  
In yet a different part, others were terrified. For example, Kharl was hiding under a table, Nadil was clinging to the drapes, and Shydeman had fainted standing up, but Shyrendora was unfazed.  
  
That sounded like a harpy, but more elfy. Ah who cares, it wasn't that scary, Shyrendora said, and then turned around to see the scene behind her.   
  
Shut up! That w-was creepy! Kharl said from under the table. Shyrendora rolled her eyes and glanced out the window, but low and behold, there was our little troop of hero type people.  
  
Lord Nadil, if you would look out the window, you'd see the culprits, she said.  
  
The weather is nice today, but what does that have to so with the screech? he said, after looking out the window.  
  
Look _down_, Shyrendora replied. _How did I get stuck working for this lunatic?  
  
_ Oh, down, he said and then he did. Are you saying that that girl made that screech?  
  
That's the Dragon Knight of Water, and he's a guy. The one eating the chocolate bar is the Dragon Knight of Earth, and the one acting like he knows none of them is the Dragon Knight of Fire.  
  
Which one's the Dragon Knight of Fire?  
  
The one that isn't trying to peel the other two off of the wall.  
  
Ah. Why is this important?  
  
Yeah, I see no purpose in this either, Kharl said, still from under the table.  
  
They're going to storm the castle! Shyrendora replied, a little rankled.  
  
Kharl and Nadil asked.  
  
_I'm surrounded by imbeciles,_ Shyrendora thought.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
He he he. Sorry it's so short, but I'm writing multiple chapters today, and I'm gonna post them all at the same time. This just seems like the right place to stop, anyways. I'm also sorry for any OOC-ness on the part of the evil characters, but I just couldn't resist. My current thing to do is playing Metroid to make time seem to go faster, but I promise that I will complete all my writing first and post it so ya don't have to wait. ^_~ Oh, thank you all for reviewing!! Speaking of which, please review. Thanks. Later. ^_^  
  
~MSSKZ


	10. It's the apocalypse: Kharl's smart

MSSKZ: HEY~!! ISH ME AGIAN!!! Two chapters in one day. I'm quite proud of myself. Same disclaimer as always. I hope I can get this chap. finished in less than an hour.  
  
Merovingian (French Dude from the Matrix): Pourquoi??  
  
Neo: AH! IT'S THE CREEPY FRENCH DUDE!!! RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Merovingian (with a french accent): He's more like Ted than Neo.  
  
MSSKZ: Yeah... But with the hour thing, it's because I just got contacts yesterday, and my vision's a little blurry with them in, hence why I think that my last chapter wasn't up to my standards.  
  
Selene: *is humming Mrs. Robinson by Simon and Garfunkle*  
  
Anakin: Reliving the sixties again, huh? (A/N: This is a joke that started in one of my other stories)  
  
Selene: Shut up. At least I wasn't whiny and love-sick when I was a teenager.  
  
Vegeta: All the aeons ago.  
  
Selene: Now you're both dead. *chases them around with a baseball bat and Leia's cooking*  
  
MSSKZ: ...Yeah. Sorry bout that. ^_^;;; On with the story! Oh, and Shinimegami-Rin? What part did I get from Finding Nemo? I probably did get it from it, but I never really know for sure...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
So, where do you think that the demons are holding Cesia? Mirai asked Beirrez and Keu.  
  
I don't know, but why the hell are we still hiding in a freaking closet? Beirrez asked. He was quite right. They were in a closet, but that was because a while before, a whole legion of demons swarmed the area that they had been when Keu came. They were lucky enough to escape, and while running away, they had heard Rune yell at Thatz. The legion of demons went towards the voice, and the group was between Rune and the legion. They, therefore, had to hide to escape the legion so the entire castle wouldn't be alerted to their presence. The only available hiding spot was a closet behind a row of suits of armor. As can be expected, when the legion of demons passed the closet, the last to go by knocked the first suit of armor over, and it caused a chain reaction that blocked off Keu, Mirai, and Beirrez's only exit.  
  
We're trapped, Keu said. Didn't you notice the large crash? This closet is right behind a row of suits of armor!  
  
Yeah. I know, but why not just cut ourselves out?  
  
We need to stratergerize, Mirai said. [1]  
  
In english? Beirrez asked.  
  
We need to come up with a plan to save Cesia. It'd be plain stupid to just run into wherever she's being held without a plan or escape route. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be prepared than have to escape by---I don't know---going down a trash chute.  
  
That's some wonderful Star Wars borrowed wisdom, but you still are forgetting one thing, Keu said.  
  
  
  
We don't know where Cesia is!  
  
No that you mention it, this seems a lot similar to the whole Death Star escapade, Beirrez said.  
  
How do you know about Star Wars? Or anything else from Earth? Mirai asked.  
  
It's in the script.  
  
There's a script?  
  
was all that Keu could say.  
  
**_Stop it!! You're all comfusering me! So stop! All three of you! Unless you want me to take Hades up on his offer of me pet sitting Cerberus? Well, Kris??_**  
  
Uh. This never happened, Keu said.  
  
Beirrez agreed.  
  
So, why don't we just run out and wing it? Mirai said.  
  
It does seem that that's the only idea that ever works, Keu said.  
  
Except in Bond films, Beirrez said.  
  
Mirai started.  
  
I don't want to go back on that topic, so any ideas on how to get out of this godforsaken closet? Keu asked. Beirrez's reply was to kill the door.  
  
What? Let's go! Beirrez said, since Keu and Mirai were staring at him like he was, well, a demon.  
  
They ran through dozens of hall ways, throwing caution to the wind. Demons, of course, tried to kill them, but didn't succeed in even scratching any of the three. Eventually, they got to a more ornate portion of the castle. Upon reaching this area, they decided that the best way to find Cesia was to ask who hid her. That, or Kharl. Keu wasn't able to sense any presences except in the highest tower, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact locations.  
  
Something's blocking me. I don't know what or who it is, but I can only get the feeling that people are in the tower, Keu reported.  
  
So we're going to have to play hide and seek? Mirai asked, not amused in the very least.  
  
Great. Could this get any worse? Beirrez asked.  
  
At that point, only one thing could come to Keu's mind: Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. He knew that they were now in deep shit. As he was thinking this, Nadil walked by and noticed the three.  
  
Why are around here? You seem to be low level guards. Answer me, he said.  
  
Er.... We've been assigned to Urd Cesia? Beirrez said, hoping that Nadil would be so much of a sap that he'd believe it.  
  
Oh. Carry on.   
  
Wait! We don't know where she is exactly, could you tell us? Keu asked, with the same amount of stock in Nadil's somewhat cluelessness as Beirrez.  
  
Third door on the right on the 15th floor, but not the left. Make sure you don't go in the left.  
  
Mirai asked, curious.  
  
Uh... That's Kharl's lab. I should have warned you at the beginning. Sorry, Nadil apologized and left.  
  
That was different. One usually doesn't get help from the evil head honcho, Keu stated.  
  
They then started their trek up the 15 flights of stairs. When they got up to the 15th floor, they rushed to the door, and noticed that Shyrendora was ranting at Kharl and Shydeman for being such wussies. Cesia was tied up in the corner and still unconscious. Beirrez went into the room and picked her up, then snuck out the door. The three of them were about to bolt, but when they turned around, they ran into---  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
To be continued....  
  
Juast kidding. I'm not **that** evil. Or am I? O_o  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
--- Reu, Seu, Neu, and the Dragon Knights.  
  
What the f***? all of them yelled. It caused Kharl to hide behind Shyrendora, since she was completely unfazed the last time, and Shydeman fainted again. Shyrendora, though, shrieked this time, and hid behind Kharl, who hid behind her, etc.  
  
That was smart, Gil commented quietly.  
  
Spare us the sarcasm, please, Keu replied at the same volume.  
  
Yeah, we got locked in the closet, Mirai added.   
  
Hey, weren't you the guy who came into the restaurant? Thatz asked.  
  
Er... yeah.  
  
And just to clear things up, I'm the Red Dragon Officer, Beirrez revealed.  
  
Figures. I always wondered why a yokai could always get into the dragon castle, Gil said.  
  
You knew?  
  
Sort of. I was never sure because I could never stop you in a hallway since Rune was yelling at Thatz all the time, and I somehow got stuck in the argument.  
  
Uh, this is great, but we _do _ need to a) find Rath and 2) get out of here, Neu said.  
  
Would you please be more consistent with the whole a) b) c) and 1) 2) 3) thing? Reu asked, peeved at Neu for yet another reason.  
  
Cat fight aside, how did you guys get up here without passing Nadil? Mirai asked.  
  
How else? We did pass him. He's such a scatterbrain, Seu said.  
  
That's Kharl that's the scatterbrain, not Nadil. He's the imbecile, Keu corrected. But it is easy to mix them up.  
  
So... What do we do now? We can't just wait in the hallway, Gil remarked.  
  
We could always risk entering Kharl's lab... Keu suggested.  
  
Who'd be that insane? I mean, what if Kharl's in there? Rune worried.  
  
Kharl's in that room. Didn't you hear him scream with Shyrendora? Seu implored.  
  
I thought that that was her sister, Reu said.  
  
Her sister? Beirrez asked, amused.  
  
Shydeman. It's a she-male. I'm sure of it.   
  
I agree completely! Neu exclaimed.  
  
Great minds think alike', eh? Reu said.  
  
Don't forget the rest of the saying, but idiots seldom differ', Keu finished. That remark caused Neu and Reu to glare at him.  
  
Let's just go in Kharl's lab! I'm getting bored! Thatz complained.  
  
Ok. If you want to, but I'm not going first! Reu exclaimed.  
  
I second that, Neu agreed.  
  
Shall we draw straws, then? Gil asked.  
  
I'll just go! Keu said, getting impatient. He opened the door and stepped into the dark room. The door then shut immediately once he was completely in. The lights stayed off. Keu took another step forward, and was bombarded with images. His memories. From the happiest ones to the most tragic and horrible. He tried to step back and get out of the room, but couldn't. There was something that seemed to draw him farther and farther into the room. The third step was more images, but this time it was all of his dreams, but the relentless feeling of dread seemed to keep him going forward. When he took his fourth step he couldn't go forward or backward. Fear and terror were the only things he could feel now. Even the Lord of Nightmares took pity on him. She never had sent him nightmares so dark or macabre. He was in his nightmares. There was no going forward, no going back. Life was pointless. You lived, but in the end there was always death. What was the point of living? Soon the grim reaper would come. One of the grim ones too, not one of the overly cheerful and gay reapers.  
  
By this time, everyone was getting worried. They couldn't open the door. _Wait, is this the room that...? Oh no... _Beirrez thought. We have to get him out of there!! he exclaimed.  
  
Why? What's so bad about the room, Beirrez? Seu asked. Right after Seu asked that question, they heard footsteps from the direction of the stairwell. Luckily, Mirai is an expert closet detector and told everyone to get into the closet that he found. Beirrez and he, however, stayed outside in the hallway. Nadil was the one that walked through the door from the stairwell.  
  
What's wrong? Were you not able to find the room...? Wasn't there a third? Nadil queried.  
  
Yeah, he walked through the wrong door... Beirrez trailed off.  
  
Hm. Oh well. The real secret to the door is that it leads to an alternate dimension, but you didn't hear that from me.  
  
Are you serious!? Mirai exclaimed.  
  
Yes. But you are transported back after you conquer the challenge of the door, and get to see what's inside the room.  
  
No one's ever succeeded, have they? Beirrez said.  
  
Yup, but that's because I just made that up off the top of my head. I really don't know what's in there. I'll go ask Shyrendora. I bet she knows. Nadil then went into the room and asked a now calmed down Shyrendora what the whole deal with the door is. She however, didn't know.  
  
Great... You don't know. I don't know. Shydeman obviously doesn't know, Nadil started.  
  
Hey! I might know it! Shydeman defended.  
  
But you're not as smart and don't hit the books as often as she does and you don't know it anyhow, Nadil rebuked.  
  
I know what it does, Kharl said.  
  
Good, then go tell the guards outside. One of them accidentally walked in, Nadil said. With that, Kharl walked out into the hallway.  
  
_Oh my god... They sent Kharl out. Kris is doomed. No doubt about it._ Beirrez thought.  
  
So, one of you walked in, did you? Kharl started.  
  
Mirai replied.  
  
He'll be all right if he doesn't kill himself at the fourth level, Kharl established.  
  
Mirai shouted. Shydeman and Shyrendora for some odd reason have forgotten all about the earlier encounter with Mirai and Beirrez, thanks to Keu's wonderful psychic powers.  
  
Well, maybe he might also kill himself at the fifth stage. I always thought that _Antigone_ was so sad... Kharl said.  
  
What do you mean by stages and levels? Beirrez demanded.  
  
Well, that room leads to something like a video game. Except with extremely lifelike graphics. It used to be used to determine who would then be the new demon king type person. 100 would go in, and one disturbed and/or psychotic demon would come out. I personally thought that it was a wonderful system, but it went poof' in the river of time.  
The first level is darkness. Almost anyone can make it past that stage, except a certain dragon that is afraid of complete darkness (a.k.a. Lykouleon). The second is getting past all of your memories. Again, easy. Third is one's dreams. I never really got how anyone could get stuck on that level, but oh well. Fourth is one's nightmares and deepest darkest fears. This one claimed the most yokai by suicide, but it was one of the only ones I could understand why demons lost. Fifth is the weirdest of the seven: you were put into the role of a character in a movie or book or play, etc. that was especially tragic. This was the other level that claimed the most by suicide. Sixth was getting chased through a haunted mansion by ghosts, zombies, other subjects of the netherworld, vampires, the Martians from _Mars Attacks _and trillions of spiders. [2] I always thought that this one was just bizarre, but not creepy. Oh, and you would get eaten alive by everything but the Martians, who zapped you with those guns and killed you like that. The seventh is.... uh... I forgot. Wait! I know! You had to survive one day in the life of your worst enemy. And, that's it. Kharl concluded.  
  
Well, Kris's dead, Mirai stated. He's scared to death of those Martians from _Mars Attacks_ and spiders. He always freezes when he finds a spider wherever. He wants to die, and this would be the perfect opportunity. Lastly, I have a question for you, Kharl.  
  
  
  
If one had been talking about a movie shortly before they entered the room, would the movie, book, play, etc. be that movie?  
  
Yeah. Most likely.  
  
Oh, god. Kris is really doomed now.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Geez. Longest chapter EVER. Did I get carried away with Kharl's monologue? I hope I didn't. Notes:  
  
[1] BUSHISM!! (no offense to anyone who supports him. this just popped in my head and it was so perfect)  
  
[2] EVIL!!! PURE EVIL!!! *is talking about spiders and _Mars Attacks_* I hated that movie. It gave me nightmares till I was 12. I have arachniphobia and death things freak me out.  
  
Guess what next chapter is: Keu's journey through the whole room thingy. ^n_n^ I'm so evil. Until the next time... *maniacal laughter*  
  
~MSSKZ


	11. Oh the HORROR! Why Demon Lords Are Crazy

MSSKZ: *runs around in circles, drools at new comp. background* *_*  
  
All: O_o  
  
Neo: Who knew she liked InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: *sneaks away*  
  
MSSKZ: Huh? Hi again!! ^_^ I updated twice in one day yesterday (21 December). I'm also watching _Dogma _the moment on Comedy Central. They're at the point in the film where Loki and Bartleby are at the Mooby place. Fun fun.  
  
Serena: Uh... Neo, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Neo: You!  
  
Serena: Rath!  
  
Rath: ??? --- Damn. MSSKZ owns only Reu Sekene, Keu (Kris Bond), Seu (Daiya Suki), Mirai (Kaizan Akinatsu), Nakushita, Kurai, and Fuyu... MSSKZ, you're weird.  
  
MSSKZ: And who didn't know that?  
  
Rath: ... ... ... ... ... ...Demons?  
  
MSSKZ: Yeah, sure. But don't kill InuYasha or Hiei, and no, no one in the Sci-Fi section is a demon.  
  
Rath: *runs off to go demon hunting*  
  
MSSKZ: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I think that I should stop Rath now from trying to kill Fluffy and Beirrez now. And so the story continue-ith.  
  
Anakin: Why's your computer screen hot pink? --- O_o It used to be black. And blue.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Keu was still stuck in his nightmares. Then, in one of the nightmares, the one person he hates the most in the entire universe married the girl that Keu liked. It didn't disturb him like the rest of the nightmares, but just pissed him off. He wanted to kill that bastard and send him to hell, but then went on to the next level.  
  
Like Mirai feared, Keu was transported to the movie that they had been talking about earlier: _Star Wars_. Kharl was a tad wrong about this one. It was just that you got stuck in a film, etc. It didn't have to be a tragic one. The reason that all of the demons said that it was was because that was what the others thought that they said. What was really said was , because they had been zapped into stuff like Barney.  
  
Oh, shit, Keu said. He was stuck in the time in the Death Star when Han and Luke were going to save Leia. Keu was Luke. He went through the normal stream of the movie(since he and everyone else knew it so well thanks to Serena and Neo's conquest to annoy the hell out of Luke), and right after they got away from the Death Star in the _Falcon_, he went to the next level.  
  
Now Keu was stuck in a haunted mansion, complete with things of the netherworld, spiders, and the Martians from _Mars Attacks_.  
  
Oh, how wonderful. I get to run away from--- Keu started saying until he saw a spider with a body the size of his hand. Get it away!! Keu yelled and he backed up, until he ran into one of the Martians. Could my life get any worse? he asked no one in particular. A hallway next to him then became obvious. Keu took the chance and bolted down it. He ran into vampires at the end of it, and backed up halfway. There was another hallway there. He then ran down that one. When he got to the end, he was outside and in a graveyard. Zombies then rose from their graves and ghosts started to attack. Keu was thinking about how the situation could possible get worse. Just then, he noticed that the ghost of his mother was yelling at him. Keu started to get a headache from all the nagging. He just kept running away from it all, and he had to vault over the yeti, run over the Loch Ness monster, tell the Sphinx that he owed her. He even passed Shishio, and did a double take, then continued running. Jaws then suddenly showed up in the middle of the path and started reciting Shakespeare. Keu stopped and he was then transported to the next area.  
  
He was only in the next area for a few seconds, because he had no worst enemy, and therefore couldn't live a day in their life. Keu was enveloped in light and transported into the room again. It was still dark. He fumbled to find a light switch, and then turned the light on. To his horror, he then understood what drove all the demons crazy: it was Nike, Fate, Nemesis, and Ace watching anime and making fun of it.  
  
Nike said with a grin.  
  
Oh god, not you! Keu complained. This is worse than--- than--- than having to keep Rath from killing Beirrez, and I hope I never have to do that.  
  
Thanks for the tip. I'll put that next on the list of stuff for you to do, Fate said.  
  
Ace was busy being happy that she was relieved from Ender baby-sitting duty for a while, and Nemesis was thinking of ways to torture all of the bishies that Fate and Nike like. To accomplish that, they were playing video games with Fate and Nike's memory cards and having their favorite characters going head to head. Nike noticed, and started yelling at them. Fate kept talking to Keu, completely ignoring the scene behind her.  
  
...And so, you have to get out of the castle as soon as possible with Cesia. Without her, all hope is lost. Think you can handle it? Fate said to Keu.  
  
Hey, I am, after all, the reincarnation of one of the best warriors in the universe. But, uh, could you keep the originals from possessing us? Mirai had a breakdown again, Keu requested. ^_^;;  
  
Sure. I specifically told them that they could only posses Neu and/or Reu! They never listen!! Fate complained. You know, Fate then said to the three arguing goddesses, that if you keep that up, it will have serious repercussions in the land of the living?  
  
Nike replied, and caused one of Ace's favorite characters to lose in the final battle between him and his worst enemy: Neo just stood there and got filled full of lead by Agent Smith.  
  
Ace gasped when Nike caused this and Nemesis sent a warning to one of Fate's favorite characters. In another part of the universe, three people were talking.  
  
Fate, Nike, Ace, and Nemesis are fighting again, Anakin said.  
  
How do you know? Selene asked, and then stole the rest of his lunch.  
  
I just heard Nemesis say to me that she was going to kill me later today.  
  
Well she's got her work cut out for her, Vegeta commented.  
  
Yeah, I know. How can she kill me if I'm already dead? They all then laughed.  
  
Back to Keu and the others, Fate was getting pretty pissed off.  
  
Stop it!! You might change the course of history as we know it!! I don't want to rewrite all of that!! Fate commanded, and the three dueling goddesses shut up. Keu decided that this would be the bet time to go and started to walk toward the doorway. Fate continued, Don't forget your sword. You forgot it here almost sixteen years ago when you and the others took this job. She threw a sword that had an aura all its own that was slightly rainbow, even though the sword itself was in the sheath. The blade was indefinably sharp, but it could also be the dullest sword in the history of the universe.  
  
This is where it was! I thought that when Reu did spring cleaning, she sold it at a yard sale! Keu exclaimed. He attached the sheath to his belt.  
  
God, what idiot would forget the Sword of Light for more than a decade? Fate, this is all your fault, Ace said. Why couldn't you have left Ender smart? she demanded, while shaking Fate.  
  
But it IS funny when he gets blown up! Fate defended!  
  
You're right... Ace admitted. But that's still no excuse!!  
  
Keu took this as the perfect opportunity to leave, and Nemesis waved good-bye. He waved back, but left and shut the door very quickly. Mirai had just finished saying that he was really doomed now.  
  
Keu said.  
  
Wow. Congrats. Only demons have ever made it out of that room, but they did go insane... Kharl said.  
  
Thanks... I think... was Keu's reply. Kharl then walked back into the room. We gotta get the hell outta here!! he then said to his comrades.  
  
Mirai said, before getting drug along the corridor by Keu. Beirrez followed. They got to the closet and got everyone out. Keu then repeated that they had to get out now, and live to fight another day. Gil agreed with him, knowing that there had to be something really wrong for Keu to be as flipped out as he was. And so, they left Nadil's castle without Rath.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
^_^ I explainith more. Oh, I gotta make this short!! InuYasha's on now. Later!! (and please review!)  
  
~MSSKZ  
  
P.S. Sorry about how short the movie part was, but I suddenly blanked on what to do. ^_^;; I really wanted to make it longer, but I had a brain fart.  
  
P.P.S. Ed is cool. Ed id Ed. o^_^o *gets drug off to an insane asylum*


	12. What to do?

MSSKZ: Hey! Long time no see. I've been sorta lazy for a while, and I apologize. However, I am doing this psycho project in history called a History Mystery. They're EVIL!! Pure EVIL!!!  
  
Serena: Whatever. *is whacked*  
  
MSSKZ: I just finished playing Final Fantasy X. Seymour's finally dead!!! ^_^--- T_T  
  
*1/2 a week to 1 week later literally*  
  
MSSKZ: Final Fantasy X-2!!! He might just be still alive!! *_*  
  
Yuna: ?? *excited* Are you serious?! Awesome!! ^_^ Rikku, let's go!! *she leaves, dragging Rikku along*  
  
MSSKZ: Later!! ^_^  
  
Luke:   
  
MSSKZ: Anyways, I am finally finished with my mystery, so I'm gonna be writing more again. For everyone to know, again, I only own Reu Sekene, Keu (Kris Bond), Seu (Daiya Suki), Mirai (Kaizan Akinatsu), Kurai, Fuyu, and Nakushita. I don't own anything else.  
  
Yuna, Rikku, Paine: *hold up sign saying On with the show! ^_~*  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
While they were running out, Thatz kept asking why they were leaving.  
  
Because, Thatz!! Keu exclaimed.  
  
But why? You aren't really answering the question all that well. Weren't you guys going to rescue that one kid that you came here for in the first place...? Speaking of which, why were you going to risk your lives to save him? Thatz asked, as they passed the 10th floor.  
  
Thatz, LATER! Do you not understand that word? Now is not a good time!! WE ARE PART OF THE DRAGON LORD'S FORCES, AND WE ARE IN **_NADIL_**'S CASTLE!!! Gil and Beirrez yelled.  
  
Ah. That makes sense. But why are we doing this again?  
  
Does anyone have a gun? Keu asked.  
  
If I did, I would have used it by now, Beirrez replied, referring to shooting Thatz, or committing suicide. Either one would have worked.  
  
Keu glanced at Neu, who was holding on to his semiautomatic in his teeth. Gil, Beirrez, and Mirai followed suit with Keu.  
  
Well, too bad it hasn't gone off yet, Beirrez commented.  
  
Yeah, won't the human race benefit from the removal of that DNA? Gil queried.  
  
No shit, Mirai said. By this time, they were on their way out, until they all came to a fork in the hall. One lead to the main exit, another lead to the normal demon's lodgings, and the third lead to the art wing.  
  
Let's go that way! Reu said, pointing down the way to where most of the demons were.  
  
No, that way! Thatz pointed toward the main exit.  
  
Thad waie! Neu attempted to say, but his mouth was still full. He was pointing back the way they came.  
  
Well, by process of elimination, we go that way, Seu said, and the others agreed. They ran for quite some time, and then came to a familiar looking hall. There was then a clicking sound.  
  
This looks somewhat familiar... Mirai trailed off.  
  
Which painting did we cut a hole behind? Beirrez asked.  
  
I'll run into the walls to see! Reu said, and did just that. She made absolutely no progress, though.  
  
Maybe it is the one with the draft...? Keu suggested.   
  
They checked, and Keu was right. They all then escaped into the woods, but when they were about a mile away, Beirrez volunteered Reu to carry Cesia for the rest of the way, since he felt like he was going to pass out. Reu said sure. She really had no choice because Keu and Gil were around on the look out for demons, and she really didn't trust Neu with Cesia since Neu is Neu.  
  
Meanwhile, Rath regained conciousness. He was locked in what seemed to be the dungeon. _Where the f*** am I? A dungeon? The last thing I remember is... those demons. I was caught. Why am I not dead?_ he thought. Nadil, flanked by the Shyrendora and Shydeman, stopped outside the door to Rath's cell. Rath heard talking, but couldn't make it out. For some reason, he thought that they were talking about what to do with him.  
  
This Lykouleon's brat? Nadil asked Shyrendora.  
  
Yes, my lord, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past few hours! she replied, aggrivated.  
  
What should we do with him now?  
  
You're the Demon Lord! You figure it out! What are--- Shyrendora stopped ranting, as Nadil started to walk away.  
  
I'm going to ask someone else, Nadil replied, and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
You know how immature that is? I cannot believe you!  
  
Kharl then walked into the room. What's so bad with me giving imput? I give good advice every so often!  
  
What do you think that we should do with Lykouleon's brat, then? Shyrendora asked, with a touch of sarcasm. You're the genius! You have any good ideas?!  
  
I got it! Shydeman said.  
  
the others said, intentionally without enthusiasm.  
  
What's your bright idea? Nadil asked, mockingly.  
  
Why don't we use Tetheus to get into the Dragon Castle and kill everyone?  
  
Shyrendora started, and thought _I cannot believe it. Dumbass is being stupider than usual. Tetheus wouldn't do anything of that sort.... I'm starting to wonder if he was the only one that made the right choice of which side to be on. I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!!!_  
  
What's wrong with that idea? Nadil asked.  
  
Tetheus _was_ the only smart one, Shyrendora said under her breath, and then continued, Tetheus wouldn't betray the Dragon Lord like that. That's why the plan isn't plasible.  
  
Well, what about the rest of it? Kharl implored.  
  
I like the rest of it, Nadil added.  
  
_Surrounded by idiots... DAMNIT!_ I have no problem with the rest of it, but how are we going to get that accomplished? Shyrendora asked.  
  
Hadn't thought that far, Shydeman said.  
  
Why don't we go back to how to kill this bastard?  
  
I second that, Kharl stated.  
  
Whoever said they wanted your opinion? Nadil asked. However, I agree as well.  
  
Would you just kill me and get it over with?! Rath yelled from inside his cell.  
  
Did you hear something? Kharl asked.  
  
Nadil queried.  
  
That was Lykouleon's brat telling us to hurry up and kill him. It's sort of sad when your prisoner asks you to get it over with, Shyrendora commented.  
  
I got it!  
  
Deja vu, Kharl said.  
  
Shut up! Nadil hit Kharl.  
  
Ow!! That hurt!  
  
Deal with it. In any case, we sneak into, or attack, whichever works, and kill the brat in front of Lykouleon. What do you think?  
  
...Didn't you want me to make some demon illness, or something? Kharl asked.  
  
Yeah. Are you done?  
  
Kharl paused. Yes, but it takes a week to kill.  
  
Great! Five days to prepare an assault! Nadil then walked off to plot. Shydeman was confused, so he followed Nadil to act as moral support. Kharl dissapeared mysteriously, and Shyrendora was left alone, in the dungeon. _The kid deserves some sort of explanation... Well, at least an execution date. What to tell him, though? That we're killing him infront of the Dragon Lord for no reason whatsoever? He knows, though. Or does he?_ Shyrendora was busy being a philosopher, but then some soldiers ran through and told her that Cesia was gone, and that Nadil had been decieved by Beirrez, among She waved them away, and made up her mind on what to tell the boy. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ooooh. Cliffy! Evil, that I am. I'll get more up ASAP, but I'm going to Robotics Regionals from Wednesday to Sunday next week, so no new chapter for a week or so. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! ^_^  
  
~MSSKZ


	13. Rath! Rath! Where art thou, Rath?

MSSKZ: Hey!! I'm writing again!! ^_^  
  
Kamui: Same disclaimer as last time.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Rath glared at the demon-lady from the moment that she walked in. He just knew that she was going to gloat about how stupid he was to get caught, and that he was a weakling. However, that wasn't what she did. She stood there staring at him for five minutes, then began to speak.  
  
Kid, do you even know who you are? the she-demon asked.  
  
What do you mean? Rath inquired.  
  
...Apparently not, she paused. Well, let me put it this way: your father is an enemy of Lord Nadil, so Nadil plans to kill you infrount of him.  
  
Why should I care? I don't even know who my father is! It's a stupid idea. He probably doesn't even care! he exclaimed defiantly.  
  
The demoness smirked. No, you happen to be wrong. This is more of an overdue library fine.  
  
What do you mean? That my father owns you money and he decided to let you demons take it out on me? That, by some miracle, I've avoided you all these years?  
  
Yes to the last part. And... only that. The reason you don't know your father is because he cared. She scoffed. The youth of today!  
  
I don't care if he was even the Dragon Lord! I'm still pissed off at whoever he is for practically abandoning me!  
  
She ignored him. Well... You'll be executed by some sort of twisted disease that Kharl the Alchemist came up with. I pity you. You are so immature and careless... Brash even... You'd have taken on the entire demon army yourself if you had to, wouldn't you have? She laughed. Too bad you weren't a demon. You would have been very useful in the upcoming attack...  
  
I'm not going down quietly, you know. Rath glared at her more intensely.  
  
I imagine not. Your father certainly hasn't. After all, what else is the Dragon Lord to do than get rid of all of the demons that threaten the peace? she said with another smirk, and then walked out of the room.  
  
Rath just stood in his cell, stunned, trying to process the information he had just been told. That had been Nadil's second in command. Yes, he had known who Nadil, Shydeman, and Shyrendora were, even when Cesia questioned him. Rath had lied to Cesia, to everyone. Shyrendora, herself, had just told him that he was Lykouleon's son. Rath really couldn't believe it. It was incomprehensible! Why him? Why? Rath shouted as he slammed his fist against the wall, and slowly slid down. he said, quietly, when he was on the floor.   
  
Meanwhile, Cesia regained consciousness. The group---what was left of it at least: Rune and Thatz had gone back to Draqueen to report; Neu went with the knights and Mirai disappeared into the shadows---was eating dinner around a campfire, in darkness, aside from the meager light cast by the flames, and silence. Once Cesia organized her thoughts, she immediately asked Keu where Rath was. Keu looked away.  
  
What?! What is it? Where is he?! Cesia demanded. She started again when no one answered. God dammit! Why won't you answer?!  
  
...There's been something that we've been meaning to tell you, Cesia, Beirrez said, after a few seconds, but he trailed off, and became silent again, like the rest.  
  
What? That I'm the Dragon Knight of Wind? You already said that!  
  
One week, Keu remarked after a few minutes had passed. One week. That's all the time we have left...  
  
For what?! Silence ruled once again. What dammit?! A thought then hit her. You didn't leave Rath in Nadil's castle, did you? More silence. Reu, what's going on? Reu didn't answer, but started organizing her food on the plate. Seu? Please! Just tell me what happened!  
  
Seu answered. He thought that Cesia deserved an explanation. Rath is still in Nadil's custody, but only because Fate told us to flee. Without him.  
  
Cesia stared at them all. He's the damn prince of the Dragons!! Why would you just leave him there without even attempting to save him? Aren't you working for the Dragon Lord? Aren't you?!  
  
Beirrez sighed. When'd you find out who Rath is?  
  
Simple. Shyrendora has a loose tongue. As does Reu.  
  
We're on our way to the Wind Dragon to save Rath. It's the only thing that can save him now... Keu said, in the darkness, dismayed.  
  
We can still go back!  
  
Not that easy... Fate commanded us to go. if you're going to the demons, you're going alone, Reu snapped. We're under her orders! Not our own! She' s the only reason that we're even here! Everything was planned! Everything!And what went wrong? Nothing! Damn you, Fate! You just have to curse all!  
  
So what if Fate says one thing? Break the rules!  
  
This rebel's done with fighting the inevitable... Keu murmured. He then continued, louder. We won't--- can't go against Fate's will. Time only goes in one direction. Create a disaster, and you have to start all over. Fix your own disaster, create your own tragedy, live your own life.  
  
None of you? What about you, the Dragon Knight of Fire? You have anything to say?  
  
I'm doing as the Dragon Lord commanded. Locating the Wind Dragon. Yes, I would go after Rath, but... Gil responded.  
  
Beirrez? Please! Come on!  
  
My mission has nothing pertaining to Rath Illuser. I want nothing to do with him. I remember. I remember it all. What would have happened. What should have happened. I would rather die than save his life, Beirrez answered.  
  
Cesia stared at Beirrez in shock. Why would you... How could you say... Cesia backed away from Beirrez.  
  
Holding a grudge just because he would have killed you? Reu snorted. He's a different person now... Not like the one you knew. Odd that you remembered, though.  
  
Fate needs to be more considerate, then! Who would want to remember whatever would have happened?  
  
Her way of saying you aren't going back. At all. Not now, not ever, Keu said.  
  
Why are you acting like this? Do you want him to die?! You are all being cruel!  
  
We have to get moving. Nadil would have sent demons after us by now, Beirrez said, ignoring Cesia.  
  
Dammit! Listen to me!  
  
Right. Mt. Mfartha is which way? Seu asked Gil, forcing himself to ignore Cesia.  
  
Not you too?  
  
North. We're almost there, Gil replied.  
  
I'm not going.  
  
Sorry, Cesia. If I had it my way, Nadil would be long gone, and Rath wouldn't be with the demons. However, you can't always get what you want. You're coming with us whether you like it or not, Keu said. He then continued, You do have a choice, though. Come with us, or let Rath die.  
  
That isn't much of a choice!  
  
You know it to be true, Cesia. You are the Dragon Knight of Wind, and it is your mission to save Rath's life, but you need to be the Knight first. What is your decision? Speak now, but remember: Rath's life is on the line.  
  
I'll come... But I won't guarantee that I'll come back all the way to Draqueen, Cesia agreed.  
  
If you don't come back with us... Keu started.  
  
Rath will already be dead, Seu finished.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Evil. Evil. Evil. ^_^ I'm leaving another cliffy!! Don't you hate it? I hoped you liked this chapter. I worked really hard keeping it dramatic. Please review!! ~MSSKZ


	14. You wonder if any of them are sane

MSSKZ: Hey, I'm back again! I'm sorry about all of my erratic posts. I was ill for a while, then I had surgery, and then there's just my laziness.  
  
Neo: Mostly the last one.  
  
MSSKZ: *bonk* Ignore the idiot. His personality was merged with Ted's (Bill + Ted's Excellent Adventure).  
  
Luke: She owns almost nothing, as usual. In other words, same disclaimer as last time.  
  
MSSKZ: *glomps Rath*  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Cesia was trudging along the forest path, following the Knight, Officer, and bounty hunters. She knew that Beirrez wasn't always this mean, but he must have really hated Rath in his previous life, or whatever Keu said Beirrez was remembering from. They were on the way to find the Wind Dragon, and were making quite a bit of progress.  
  
She was hating them all then. They could have saved Rath. They could have gone back. They could have not let him get caught in the first place. However, her anger wasn't completely focused on the others, but she was angry with herself: if she had just given herself up, Rath wouldn't have been caught. His efforts had been futile, and she blamed only herself for the whole predicament. You couldn't argue with Fate, and she still did. She then decided. After she got the Wind Dragon, she wouldn't go back to the castle. She would go back to Nadil's army and rescue Rath from his fate.  
  
Keu really wished that the group could have split up even more, that some of them could go try to fight Nadil to rescue Rath, but Fate had commanded him to leave immediately. _My, God_, he thought and stopped dead in his tracks, _she told us to get out as soon as possible, not to never make a rescue attempt. If Cesia finds out, she'll be so-o-o-o pissed._ He started to walk again, as top not attract any attention, and then picked up on Cesia's thoughts. _Damn. Now I really can't tell her, but if she follows us that far, she has to come back to Draqueen. There really won't be any time left then..._  
  
As Keu was debating with himself, Beirrez really felt terrible. He knew that Cesia really cared for Rath, but he just couldn't bring himself to forgive Rath. Yes, it was a different Rath, but Beirrez still couldn't feel anything but antipathy towards him. _Cesia's never going to forgive me if Rath does die. Dammit!! Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?! I always have to say the wrong thing at the wrong time! _Beirrez glanced back at Cesia. _...She's going to run. After she gets the Wind Dragon, she's going to run back... Well, I won't stop her._  
  
The other three were thing relatively more happy thoughts. Gil was keeping his mind off things by counting the number of pine trees they passed. He knew it was just a diversion to not think about their predicament, but really wished there was something else to do. Seu was absorbed with trying to find the way to the mountain where the Wind Dragon was, but felt like they were becoming even more lost. Reu, on the other hand, was reciting the screenplay to _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ in her head. Every time she laughed, Gil, Beirrez, and Cesia stared at her like she was insane. Keu and Seu just tried to ignore her, since they knew that she most likely was crazy.  
  
Things were just as somber with the other Dragon Knights, even though Neu was doing the exact same thing that Reu was. Thatz was also set on eating food at every town they passed. Rune was really the only one who was being serious. In fact, their little adventure was being quite .  
  
The condition was also similar in Draqueen. Well, not exactly similar, because Alfeegi was yelling at anyone and anything that messed something up. Tetheus was acting grave, but he's perpetually serious, so there's really no change. Kai-Stern was on the run from Alfeegi, for whatever reason Feeg had now. Ruwalk was busy doing Secretary of State-like stuff. Lykouleon was a completely different story, though, because a very annoying, old friend had decided to drop in. She made it her mission in life to annoy the hell out of Lykouleon and the rest of her friends by calling them annoying nicknames. He was currently on the run from her.  
  
While patrolling the castle, Tetheus noticed that Lykouleon was hiding on the roof, doing . It was out of character for him to be hiding for any purpose whatsoever, except if it had to do with Alfeegi. Sir, what, pray tell, are you doing on the roof?  
  
What do you think? Hiding!  
  
I could tell that, but from whom?  
  
Chi [1]. She won't find me here. I can finally get my work done.  
  
Lord, if you don't want her around, you could just tell her to go away.  
  
That would be rude, and she'd be even more annoying the next time she came.  
  
...Why don't you then, next time, have someone say that you are away?  
  
Last time Alfeegi let me out, I had to sneak out. And that was a decade ago!  
  
I thought you were away last month?  
  
No. That doesn't count. Alfeegi was with me.  
  
Right. I forgot.  
  
Then, Chi walked around the corner. Lykouleon noticed, and tried to be even less noticeable. Chi walked up to Tetheus. Have you seen Lykky?  
  
No. I think he left this morning for Cezzare.  
  
Did he sneak out? I doubt Feeg approved that little venture.  
  
Alfeegi is quite busy at the moment. Why don't you annoy him instead?  
  
Chi thought about it for a second, and replied, Thanks! What a good idea!  
  
_Alfeegi's going to kill him..._ Lykouleon thought.  
  
Do you need anymore help, Lady Chi? Tetheus asked.  
  
A little vein popped out on Chi's forehead. Who told you that was my name?  
  
Lord Lykouleon.  
  
Would it hurt him to put the other two syllables on? My name is Achika, NOT CHI!!  
  
Lykouleon yelled a reply from up on the roof, Only if you don't call me my degrading nickname.  
  
Chi stared at the ground for a second, then turned to Tetheus and smiled, but one of the I'm going to kill you smiles. You knew he was up there the entire time, didn't you?  
  
Whatever do you mean? I didn't have any knowledge of him being up there.  
  
Oh, go ahead! Save your own ass! Lykouleon murmured to himself.  
  
When Tetheus didn't reply, Achika spoke again, not angry anymore. How the hell did he get up there anyway?  
  
Don't ask me. I wasn't talking to him long enough to get that information out of him. Tetheus turned to leave. If you'll excuse me, I have to go keep Alfeegi from killing Kai-Stern again. He then left.  
  
Lykky, how did you get up there?  
  
Plot hole.  
  
They sure are handy aren't they?  
  
  
  
I can see you are busy working on reading manga, so I'll go piss off Alfeegi for no reason. She threw Lykouleon a pack of batteries. Just in case the CD player you were hiding behind your back runs out.  
  
  
  
No, it didn't seem that there was impending doom, from the way the the higher ups were acting. Especially on the Dragon side of the prism. That doesn't mean that the demons were having a better time. In fact, as Shyrendora puts it, they were planning what they had already done.  
  
Shydeman, Shyrendora, Nadil, and Kharl were theoretically all standing around a map of Dusis, trying to plan their attack, when in fact, Shyrendora was pointing out all of the problems with the plans, Shydeman was making stupid suggestions, Nadil was considering how to kill Lykouleon, and Kharl was thinking about what sort of demons to make.  
  
This was to be the day that Shyrendora could take it no longer. I'M SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETENT, MORONIC, SCATTERBRAINED, FEATHERBRAINED CLODS!!  
  
The other three stared at her for a few seconds. Nadil said, I think we should have her institutionalized.  
  
But if we give her to the Dragon Tribe, she'll spill all our secrets! Shydeman rebuked. And then, the Dragon Tribe will kill us!!  
  
Not my preciouses!! Kharl then added, speaking about the demons he had just recently created.  
  
Just kill me now... Shyrendora pleaded, while crying. I can't stand the stupidity any longer!! Tetheus was always right!  
  
Nadil and Kharl stopped planning to send her away for a second, and looked at her like she was even crazier. Shydeman then explained, I think she always had a thing for our brother.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hey!! ^_^ I hope you liked the humor trip. I just couldn't not include Achika's mission to annoy all. Here's a more detailed explanation for the footnote:  
  
[1] is only as a shortening for and has absolutely nothing to do with the female   
lead in _Chobits_. Sorry for any confusion, and the fact that I just did a Tenchi Muyo crossover. Don't ask how Lykky knows her, he just does. And it's a plot hole as to how she got there in the first place.  
  
Thank you for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed this installment of A Dragon Knights Sleeping Beauty! (God, now I sound like the announcer dude from the Star Wars: Special Edition thingy...) AND! I remembered to spell-check. ^_^


End file.
